


Суета вокруг коня

by Klea_Strix, Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Demons, Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6168877">Европейского гостя</a>: Дин всегда отличался пренебрежением к законам и собственной безопасности. Только он, несмотря на голос разума, озвученный Сэмом, мог поместить украденную из музея реликвию в виде небольшой статуэтки коня в багажник и протащить ее через всю страну, чтобы приманить на нее, как на живца, очередного демона, не подозревая, что у этого конкретного представителя Преисподней есть свои планы и на коня и на мальчиков. И не только у него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: второй сезон.
> 
> Написано в январе-феврале 2008

Зеленые глаза пристально разглядывали отражение в зеркале, и увиденное им определенно нравилось: стройная фигура, белая кожа без единого пятнышка, белые волнистые волосы, обрамляющие красивое лицо. Пухлые губы глядящего на себя франта растянулись от удовольствия, и он даже облизнулся, глядя на это великолепие.  
— Милый, не забывай, что ты смотришь на свое отражение, а то сейчас половину трюмо слюнями зальешь.  
Изумрудные глаза обратились к говорившей, отражающейся в глубине зеркала. Прекрасная женщина возлежала на расхристанном ложе и с усмешкой поглядывала на супруга.  
— Лилит, тебе никто не говорил, что ты редкостная язва?  
— Милый, ты повторяешь мне это по чертовой дюжине раз на дню. Ты уже не оригинален.  
— Милая, я ведь могу придумать и что-нибудь новое, не факт, что тебе это понравится.  
— Не понравится, уйду с головой в работу, — пригрозила демонесса, глава отдела по демографической и семейной политике. Когда ее назначили на эту должность, весь Ад содрогнулся от хохота, а потом все притихли, понимая, что именно эта распутница породила большую часть демонов, которые смогли пережить все катаклизмы человеческой цивилизации, небесного вмешательства и изыски родительского воспитания. Таким образом, выбранный ею генофонд оказался самым жизнестойким, и теперь все ее измены носили «деловой и научный интерес». Хотя кто-кто, а Асмодей не был против. Его это устраивало, так как, в свою очередь, давало ему честное право на проведение «курсов повышения квалификации» для своих не менее похотливых и сексуально озабоченных подчиненных. Но одно дело, когда они гуляли врозь, и совсем другое дело, когда твой супруг наряжается на свидание прямо при тебе. Такой бестактности Асмодей себе не позволял никогда. Кроме этого раза.  
— И куда это ты намылился? — поинтересовалась Лилит, наблюдая за сборами мужа.  
— Пойду, прогуляюсь на поверхность.  
— По делу или… ?  
— Конечно, по делу, — оскорбился белокурый красавчик, натягивая белые брюки на голое тело. Лилит лишь покачала головой на такую вопиющую ложь. Заметив неверие в ее глазах, Асмодей пристроился рядом с ней на кровати и коснулся губами обнаженного плеча. — Дорогая моя, когда я тебя обманывал в подобных вещах? Мне и вправду нужно отлучиться по работе. Один из моих разгильдяев умудрился вляпаться по самые… гланды. В общем ты поняла. И при этом не нашел ничего лучшего, чем погибнуть смертью храбрых. Тем самым лишив меня возможности самолично…  
— Добраться до этих самых гланд, — закончила за него Лилит.  
— Что-то типа этого. Хотя надо отдать ему должное, он нашел одну дорогую моему сердцу вещичку, которую я считал утерянной. И теперь я хочу вернуть ее себе.  
— И что же это за вещица?  
— Да так, одна мелочь — маленькая статуэтка вздыбленного коня, выполненная из кости.  
— Дай угадаю. Белая с изумрудными глазами, датирована веком десятым до Рождества Христова?  
— Ну… откуда такие сведения? – увильнул от ответа демон.  
— В школе хорошо училась, папочка, — съязвила Лилит. – Не только ты помнишь о своих корнях, Айшма-дэв. Не все тут падшие ангелы, далеко не все.  
— Да, есть еще поверженные и забытые боги, — грустно произнес Асмодей, на пару минут позволяя старым воспоминаниям всплыть на поверхность. Но потом он тряхнул головой и уже насмешливо произнес: — Я тоже хорошо учил историю, притом часто сталкивался кое с кем из твоей. Твой бывший муж до сих пор меня терпеть не может, а при твоем имени начинает шипеть, как раскаленная сковородка, на которую попала вода.  
— Самаэль все так же нетерпим к любому упоминанию обо мне?  
— Он все так же нетерпим к любому упоминанию о сексе. И как ты могла с ним жить?  
— Он был забавный и пылкий.  
— Милая, не в твоем характере так ошибаться в мужчинах, — улыбнулся Асмодей, и это было явным просчетом. Лилит пришла в негодование и тут же нашла повод покричать.  
— Слушай, ты, бесовское создание, нечего мне тут зубы заговаривать! Говори, куда собрался, покуда я тут все не разнесла!  
— Мы, кажется, уже выяснили этот вопрос. Пошел возвращать свою собственность.  
— И для этого стоит так наряжаться? Не считай меня уж полной дурой!  
— Если бы ты знала у кого теперь статуэтка, ты бы меня поняла и мое нетерпение тоже.  
— И у кого же? – выползло наружу типично женское любопытство.  
— У мальчиков Винчестер, они и инкуба моего замочили, изверги, — Асмодей изобразил на своем лице печаль, но в этот раз она явно была фальшивой.  
— Тебе посочувствовать или поздравить? – съязвила снова Лилит, растерявшая весь свой пыл.  
— И то, и другое. Я немного волнуюсь, — признался демон, разворачиваясь к зеркалу и всматриваясь в свое отражение в поисках недостатков.  
— Вижу, как девица на первом свидании, — по-кошачьи фыркнула демонесса. — Кстати, ты в этом виде собрался туда, со всеми потрохами, или все же развоплотишься? Мальчики ведь не пальцем деланы и могут укатать даже такого крутого демона. А мне твоя плоть еще дорога, как память о столетиях совместной жизни.  
— Эх, ты мудра не по годам, — покачал головой Асмодей, признавая правоту жены. — Придется все же прибыть в облегченном варианте.  
— Думаю, ты без труда отыщешь подходящую лошадку, которая пока повозит тебя в своем теле, тем более что ты не убивать собираешься, а исключительно получать удовольствие. Так что этому несчастному можно позавидовать. Или все же несчастной? — подколола она мужа, зная, что тот спокойно себя чувствует как сверху, так и снизу.  
— Я еще не решил, — пожал плечами Асмодей, натягивая рубашку. В каком бы виде он не собирался встретиться с Дином Винчестером, пока ему стоило все же быть одетым. 


	2. Chapter 2

В разрытой могиле, догорая, потрескивали обильно посыпанные солью останки некоего неудачливого фермера. Ему не повезло при жизни: хозяйство прогорело, жена ушла, и в результате он не нашел ничего лучшего, как повеситься в собственной гостиной. Призрачная жизнь у бедняги тоже не задалась. Убыточная ферма находилась на отшибе, за прошедшие десятилетия нового покупателя на нее так и не нашлось. Живые гости в глухомань забредали крайне редко. Так что бедняге и убивать особо некого было, оставалось только птиц и зверье лесное пугать.  
Со дня смерти фермера порог его дома переступали лишь дважды — одна молодая парочка, невесть как заблудившаяся на дороге полтора десятилетия назад, и братья Винчестеры, которых тоже неведомо какая нелегкая унесла с трассы на почти заросшую грунтовую дорогу.  
По сравнению с некоторыми своими собратьями призрак фермера оказался редкостной милашкой — очень предусмотрительно быть похороненным во дворе собственного дома, где ты и обретаешься в бестелесном виде. Вернее, обретался, пока мимо случайно не проехали мальчики Винчестер.  
— Легкотня. Даже могилу искать не пришлось. — Дин довольно отряхнул руки.  
— А как мы вообще здесь оказались? — Сэм озадачено оглянулся.  
Он спал, пока брат вел машину, а проснувшись оказался нос к носу со злющим призрачным дядькой, необходимостью отстреливаться от оного и быстренько раскапывать его же могилу. Так что раньше Сэму было как-то не до вопросов. Теперь же в свете костерка вполне можно задуматься на тему, что лесной пейзаж с полуразрушенной хибарой как-то слабо похож на мотель, в который, судя по времени на часах, они как раз уже должны были приехать.  
— Эээ… — Дин почесал макушку. – Ну, так ведь призрак. Надо было его успокоить.  
— Дин, как ты его нашел?  
— Да, не знаю, — пожал плечами тот. — Он на меня сам выскочил. Только я вышел из Импалы, как тут он летит — с лопатой наперевес.  
Сэм посмотрел на брата как на идиота, но только вздохнул. Когда Дин начинал корчить из себя придурка, никакие укоризненные взгляды не действовали, как и любые призывы к серьезной оценке ситуации. Впрочем, на качестве работы это обычно не сказывалось. И клеящий очередную цыпочку Дин каждый раз каким-то чудом ухитрялся не только достать ее номер телефона, но и уточнить интересующие братьев сведения. Поэтому Сэму оставалось только молча злиться и пережидать очередной приступ идиотского юмора. Сам Сэм считал, что к охоте надо всегда относиться серьезно.  
— Уточняю. Где мы? И как сюда заехали?  
— Где? – переспросил Дин и полез в машину за картой. — Тут, — он ткнул пальцем в точку, находящуюся относительно недалеко от шоссе, по которому они ехали, когда Сэм заснул.  
— Прекрасно. Призрак к тебе прям на трассу вылетел?  
Теперь пришла очередь Дина таращится на брата, как на не очень умное существо.  
— Ты же сам видел, он и на пять метров от своего дома отойти не может. Как он мог быть на трассе?  
— Тогда какого черта мы здесь делаем, Дин?! — взорвался Сэм. — Ты что-то слышал об этом призраке? Читал? Может в папином дневнике?  
— Да, нет же, Сэмми. — Дин растерялся. — Ну, сам посмотри. По этой хибаре за милю видно, что в ней водится какая-то нечисть. Я просто не мог проехать мимо.  
— Проехать мимо? — прищурился Сэм. — Дин, это — глухая проселочная дорога, ведущая именно на эту заброшенную ферму. Ее даже на карте нет. Зачем ты на нее свернул?  
— Не знаю, — Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на Импалу, будто она была в ответе за то, что братья оказались посреди ночи невесть где. — Наверное, отвлекся и случайно съехал с шоссе.  
— Отвлекся? Ты?  
— Сэм, что ты прицепился? Удачно же свернули. Призрака сожгли.  
— Слишком удачно. Между прочим, отсюда до трассы двадцать миль. С каких это пор ты случайно призраков стал находить?  
Дин отмахнулся.  
— Наверное, что-то показалось подозрительным. Может, по радио помехи пошли, или ЭМП перед поворотом пискнул, или тень какая-то странная на дороге мелькнула. Не помню. В общем, чутье охотника, — Дин нагло ухмыльнулся.  
— Не смешно, — насупился Сэм.  
— Чувак, не относись ко всему слишком серьезно.  
— И последнее дело тоже ты нашел, — Сэм задумчиво уставился на брата.  
— Ну, не все же тебе быть сверху.  
— Я серьезно, Дин. Тогда ты так толком и не смог объяснить, чем тебе не угодил тот глобус в витрине у антиквара, теперь «случайно свернул». Мне все это не нравится.  
— Глобус был уродский, а дорога — подозрительная, — отрезал Дин. — И в обоих случаях рядом были призраки. Все, Сэмми, не о чем больше говорить, поехали. Не ночевать же в этом курятнике. И так до утра совсем ничего осталось.  
Дин пошел к машине. Сэм поплелся следом. Если он прав, что-то тут не чисто, и дело отнюдь не в этом конкретном призраке. Так что торчать на заброшенной ферме, и правда, резона нет. А с Дином можно разобраться и в более комфортабельной обстановке.  
Но, едва усевшись за руль, объект размышлений Сэма подозрительно уставился на полуразрушенный дом.  
— Мы что-то упустили.  
— Ну, вот. Снова. Дин, ты вообще этого призрака полчаса как впервые увидел. Ты не знаешь, ни кто он, ни откуда, ни даже почему стал призраком, и что успел натворить за свою призрачную жизнь. Откуда ты можешь знать, упустили мы что-то или нет?  
— Не знаю, — нахмурился Дин. — Но знаю. В смысле, чувствую. — И добавил после непродолжительного молчания: – Да, ты прав. Это — не нормально. Но этой проблемой мы займемся потом, а пока посмотрим, что еще за сюрпризы нам приготовил фермерский домик.  
Не включая фар, Дин отвел Импалу на десяток метров от фермерского двора и заехал в кусты.  
— И долго нам тут сидеть? — пробурчал Сэм и полез в Интернет, искать информацию про заброшенную ферму.  
Через полчаса он поведал брату короткую историю разорившегося фермера, которого нашел судебный исполнитель, пришедший его выселять — висящее в гостиной тело уже начало разлагаться. Как самоубийцу его не стали хоронить на освященной земле, а на средства мэрии закопали прямо у порога. После чего Сэм показал список людей, пропавших без вести в округе за последние десятилетия.  
— Вот эта пара наиболее перспективная, — Сэм раскрыл на мониторе газетную статью с фотографиями. — Почти пятнадцать лет назад в нескольких милях отсюда лесник случайно наткнулся их полузатопленную в болоте машину. Тела тогда так и не нашли.  
— Шшш! — Дин приложил палец к губам.  
За деревьями показалась едущая к ферме машина.  
— Как-то сегодня здесь слишком оживленно для заброшенной дороги, — заметил он.  
Не доехав несколько метров до покосившегося остова бывших ворот, «опель» чихнул и заглох. Хлопнув дверью, из машины вышла невысокая чуть полноватая женщина.  
— Ричард, а я же говорила, что это — не тот поворот!  
— Но ведь карта была у тебя! — возмутился ее спутник.  
— Толку-то?! Ты все равно меня не слушал!  
— Вот и садилась бы сама за руль — раз такая умная!  
За спинами ругающейся пары начали стремительно проявляться два призрачных силуэта.  
— Дин, быстрее!  
— Вижу!  
Два одновременных выстрела развеяли двух призраков, уже почти дотянувшихся когтистыми ручками до шей своих жертв.  
— Ааааа!!! Маньяки!!! — дамочка с визгом спряталась за своего мужа.  
В пылу спора призрачных явлений друг над другом они не заметили и стреляющих поверх их голов молодых людей восприняли весьма однозначно.  
— Эй, постойте, мы не … — начал Сэм, но мужчина схватил ближайшую корягу и замахнулся ею да братьев.  
— Не подходите!  
Дин скептически посмотрел на кривую палку как оружие против двух дробовиков. Мужчина тоже оценил сравнительную бесполезность своего оружия, бросил палку и спрятался в машине. Жена юркнула следом.  
Братья переглянулись. Возле «опеля» материализовались две призрачные сущности, но залпы соли из дробовиков их опять развеяли.  
— Сэм, погоняй призраков, а я к их телам! – Дин на бегу схватил сумку с солью и бензином и помчался в дом.  
Сэм уже понял, что бесполезно спрашивать Дина, откуда он знает, где их искать. Мумифицированные останки нашлись в подвале. Первые и единственные жертвы фермера, освободившиеся после его уничтожения, недолго хозяйничали в доме своего убийцы и создателя. Малосведущая в призрачном бытие парочка опрометчиво посчитала настоящей угрозой стреляющего по ним Сэма, а на зачем-то побежавшего к их телам Дина внимания не обратила. За что тут же и поплатилась. От подожженных трупов огонь быстро распространился на весь дом. «Опель» живой супружеской четы завелся еще в самом начале пожара, и они поспешили уехать из проклятого места.  
— Откуда ты знал, что трупы в доме? — накинулся Сэм на брата, как только тот вышел из разгорающегося дома.  
— Но, Сэм, это же логично. Где же ему еще их убивать, как не в подвале?  
Сэм скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Ладно, — согласился Дин. — Не так уж и логично. Но ведь я же угадал.  
— Это-то меня и тревожит. В последнее время ты стал слишком хорошо призраков угадывать.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
— А тебе самому это не кажется странным? У тебя словно нюх на призраков появился.  
— Эй, Сэмми, не парь мне мозги. Всяческие сверхъестественные штучки — это по твоей части. Подумаешь, один раз с дороги нечаянно удачно свернул.  
— И с полпинка нашел трупы, которое могли быть где угодно, хоть в том же болоте. И случайно проходя мимо витрины антиквара, угадал, что с глобусом связан призрак.  
— Хорошо. У тебя есть какое-то объяснение, умник? — Дин раздраженно хлопнул дверцей Импалы.  
— Вся эта чертовщина началась после Балтимора, когда ты не захотел отдать того оленя.  
— Ты опять начинаешь? Во-первых, глупо соваться в кишащий полицией музей, чтобы вернуть безделушку, за которую перекупщик и сотню не предложит. А, во-вторых, не олень, а конь.  
— Я помню. Но меня удивляет, что ты не забыл. Не замечал за тобой раньше такого внимания к деталям.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, Сэмми, коня от оленя я еще как-то отличу.  
Сэм посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида на полыхающий за их спинами пожар. Проще уничтожить пяток призраков, чем раскрутить Дина на разговор, от которого тот упорно увиливает. Но дальше откладывать уже некуда.  
— Кстати, я тут на досуге поискал информацию про эту статуэтку, — начал он. — Она достаточно древняя. Примерно десятый-восьмой век до нашей эры. Привезена в Александрию во времена Александра Македонского, а в пятидесятые годы подарена в Балтиморский музей, как городу-побратиму.  
— Очень познавательно.  
— Изготовлена из натуральной конской кости.  
— Какая гадость, — скривился Дин  
— И ты эту гадость таскаешь в багажнике.  
Поскольку намек «выброси пакость» Дин тщательно проигнорировал, Сэм продолжил.  
— Глаза у него из настоящих изумрудов, так что — статуэтка не такая уж и дешевенькая.  
— Вот сволочь, перекупщик! — искренне возмутился Дин. — А говорил, что больше пятидесяти за нее не даст. Так и знал, что надурить хочет.  
— Считается, что она изображает бога Асмодея в одном из его обличий.  
— Угу.  
— Дин.  
— Что?  
— Асмодею как богу поклонялись некоторые персидские и иранские племена — эдак тысячелетия три назад. А христиане его причисляют к демонам. Мы возим в багажнике изображение демона, — Сэм с тревогой посмотрел на Дина. — Тебя это не волнует?  
— Предлагаешь утопить его в ближайшей реке? – язвительно спросил Дин, повернувшись к брату. — Или к заливу смотаемся? Чтоб уже наверняка. Недалеко ведь.  
— Тебе не кажется, что этот конь может на тебя как-то действовать?  
Дин помолчал, потом нехотя признал:  
— Возможно. Но ты уверен, что просто выкинуть его — безопасно?  
— Мы можем его сжечь. Кость хорошо горит.  
— Нет.  
— Дин!  
— Сэм, не будь варваром! Ты сам сказал, что этому коню около трех тысяч лет. И ты хочешь его спалить?  
— Но это — изображение демона.  
— А только что ты говорил, что бога, — прищурился Дин, уже откровенно подкалывая брата.  
— Асмодей — один из наиболее могущественных демонов Ада. В некоторых источниках его даже называют в числе трех главнейших.  
— Нарисуй пентаграмму на багажнике — ловушку для демонов. Но пока мы точно не узнаем, что это за статуэтка, и зачем она была нужна инкубу — мы не будем ее сжигать.  
Сэм только покачал головой. Непререкаемые нотки в голосе Дина показались Сэму неимоверно чуждыми.  
— Останови машину, — он потянулся за сумкой с книгами.  
— Зачем?  
— Пойду пентаграммы рисовать. Что же мне еще остается? — вздохнул младший брат.

_А в это время в Аду_

— Спешите видеть! Новый выстрел золотых Винчестеров!  
Лилит остановилась, чтобы послушать последние новости с поверхности. Нибрас теперь не только поддерживал тотализатор, но и продавал видео с подвигами братишек. Надо сказать от этого его бизнес только выиграл. Ставки резко возросли, хотя спрашивается, куда уже выше. Эта винчестеромания давно уже вышла за все пределы разумного. Лилит пожала плечами и взглянула на большой экран, с которого на своих демонических фанатов смотрели зеленые глаза Дина. Лилит понимала увлеченность своего мужа этим мальчиком, но то, что он так резво удрал из ее постели на свидание со своим любимчиком, немного задело демонессу, хотя она никогда бы в этом не призналась.  
А в это время Нибрас продолжал разоряться:  
— Сцены сегодняшнего сражения Дина Винчестера со злобными призраками могут войти в сборник лучших его побед. Какая быстрота, какая интуиция, какое владение ситуацией. Сэмоманы, можете свергнуть своего кумира, ему на смену идет новый! Дин Винчестер раскрывает в себе новые таланты! Спешите видеть!  
Лилит заинтересованно склонила голову, снова посмотрела в зеленые глаза своего невольного соперника.  
«Может, ты действительно не так прост, как кажешься», — мелькнула неожиданная мысль.  
С этим Лилит направилась к Нибрасу прикупить новый диск в семейную коллекцию. В конце концов, даже королева похоти может провести одну ночь в одиночестве перед телевизором.


	3. Chapter 3

Дин оторвался от компьютера и потер уставшие глаза. Затем встал и потянулся, похрустывая всеми затекшими суставами. Все же всю ночь просидеть на одном месте — не самая лучшая его идея. От Сэма он только плохому учится. Кстати, о Сэме…  
Дин повернулся и посмотрел на мирно сопящего брата. Внезапно старшему из ныне живущих Винчестеров стало обидно за себя: не его это дело — всю ночь у монитора глаза портить. С этой мыслью он решительно подошел к спящему.  
— Вставай! — Дин потряс брата за плечо, но тот лишь что-то промурлыкал во сне. Зная, что мелкий может спать так, что его и Иерихоновы трубы не поднимут, Дин предпринял более решительные меры — опрокинул на голову спящего остатки минералки. Тот с криком вскочил. Оглядевшись и поняв, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит, Сэм возмутился:  
— Дин, ты что… совсем с ума сошел?!  
— С добрым утром! – приветливо ответил старший брат и тут же пресек все возражения: — Собирайся, мы уезжаем.  
С этими словами он вышел. Сэму ничего не оставалось, как начать одеваться. Спорить с Дином, когда тот в таком настроении, себе дороже. Уже сидя в Импале, Сэм рискнул поинтересоваться, что случилось и куда они собственно направляются.  
— В Нью-Хейвен, — последовал короткий ответ.  
— А что мы там забыли?  
— Я решил тебя сдать обратно в колледж, на этот раз куда-нибудь в Йель.  
— А что я там забыл, хотел бы я знать?  
— Там хороший юридический факультет, я слышал.  
Сэм с удивлением посмотрел на брата.  
— Вот уж никогда не думал, что ты интересуешься чем-то кроме охоты.  
— Я и сейчас ничем кроме охоты, девушек, и тебя, болван, не интересуюсь.  
— Так чего мы там забыли?  
— У нас там встреча.  
— С кем?  
— У меня такое ощущение, что я участвую в викторине, только вот джекпот мне тут явно не светит, — притворно вздохнул Дин. — Я часто спрашиваю, что происходит, куда мы едем и что собираемся делать, когда ты меня будишь своими видениями?  
— А вот это удар ниже пояса. Ты же знаешь, что я не контролирую эти видения. Кроме того, я всегда объясняю, если могу.  
— Если… Хорошее слово, на которое можно списать все.  
— Что ты заводишься?  
— Я не выспался, устал и все еще сижу за рулем. И опять, между прочим, из-за тебя.  
— А я тут причем?  
— А кто вчера развел всю эту демагогию, насчет балтиморского коня? «Ах, это демон! Мы возим в багажнике его изображение!», — передразнил Дин мелкого с его приступами праведности. — Вот мы и едем разбираться с этим грешным конягой.  
— А почему в Йель, а не в Балтимор?  
— Потому что я не хочу попасться полиции с краденым музейным экспонатом. Так что я выяснил, у кого можно получить информацию и о Асмодее, и о коне.  
— Ты выяснил?  
— Представь себе, я могу находить не только порносайты! В общем, завтра мы должны встретиться с профессором Винсентом Буззотти, он считается специалистом по демонологии, в частности занимался и культом Асмодея. Так что думаю, мы узнаем о твоем коняге все.  
— О твоем коняге, — поправил его Сэм. — Это ведь ты предпочитаешь таскать его с собой повсюду, словно сокровище.  
— Слушай, ну чего ты привязался? Ну, лежит оно себе спокойненько в багажнике, никому не мешает. Там вообще много чего лежит — одним конем больше, одним меньше. Чего ты взъелся?  
— Меня беспокоит, что это демоническое изображение, культовая вещь. Она может быть опасна.  
— Ага, кольт в багажнике ты не боялся таскать, а он был куда опаснее.  
— Я и сейчас бы его потаскал, и не только в багажнике, — мрачно ответил Сэм.  
— Ладно, не об этом речь, — сразу сдал назад Дин и предложил сменить его за рулем.  
Спустя несколько минут Импала все так же пожирала километры дорожного асфальта, тогда как уставший Дин уже спал крепким сном.

Нью-Хейвен оказался довольно небольшим, старым и очень зеленым городом, полным старательных студентов. Йель всегда ставился своей степенностью — по сравнению со многими другими университетами. Пуританское происхождение отцов-основателей давало о себе знать по сей день.  
Факультет теологии, который и являлся конечным пунктом следования братьев Винчестер, располагался посреди тенистых жилых районов в старом задании с витражными стеклами.  
— Объясни, почему ты обратился именно к теологу, а не к историку? — в очередной раз допытывался Сэм.  
— Потому что предпочитаю довольствоваться лучшим, — парировал Дин и направился внутрь здания.  
Кабинет профессора Буззотти отыскался довольно быстро, только вот уже при полном отсутствии своего хозяина.  
— Говорил же, что опоздаем, — посетовал Дин. — А ты все ныл насчет дорожной полиции. Сунули бы им ксиву и поехали бы дальше.  
— Или же они бы нам не поверили, проверили машину и обнаружили, что ты один из самых желанных гостей в их бальном листе.  
— Да, ничего бы не случилось!  
— Я не желаю испытывать удачу. Не в этот раз.  
— Ладно… — Дин хотел сказануть какую-то очередную гадость, но внезапно замолк и резко обернулся.  
В это время дверь открылась, и в коридор вошел молодой человек лет двадцати — смуглый, черноволосый, с огромными глазами цвета спелой вишни.  
— Вы Майк Холден? — обратился он к Дину.  
— Да. А это мой брат Томас.  
— Я Жан-Ги Бошар, можно просто Жан. Профессор предупредил, что вы должны приехать. К сожалению, он не смог сам приветствовать вас, так как заболел.  
— А что с ним случилось?  
— Он давно уже чувствует себя не слишком бодрым, возраст все же. А сегодня подскочило давление, так что он был вынужден отправиться домой. Но он попросил меня оказать вам всяческое содействие. Так что прошу вас, господа.  
Сделав приглашающий жест, Жан прошел в кабинет профессора. Гостям ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
— Профессор сказал, что был рад пообщаться с такими знающим человеком, как вы, мистер Холден. Сейчас мало кто знает о демонах больше, чем снимают в Голливуде. Профессора это весьма огорчает. Он говорит, что нельзя судить о боге и ангелах, если не знаешь их противников.  
— Теолог занимается проблемами демонов? — удивленно спросил Сэм.  
— Ну, теология включает в себя теогонию, науку о происхождении богов. А все демоны когда-то были языческими божествами, которые с приходом новой религии превращались в злых духов. Это естественный процесс, так сказать божественная деэволюция.  
— Так Асмодей один из таких развенчанных богов? — вступил в разговор Дин.  
— Да, во всяком случае, профессор так считает. По его теории, когда-то Айшма-дэв был одним из богов плодородия древних ариев. Он так и не нашел точного прообраза этого бога, но известно, что Айшма был дэвом, то есть богом, которому поклонялись древние индийцы, а точнее — арии, еще до того, как их религиозные пути с древними персами разошлись. И их стихийные духи превратились в злых демонов зороастризма, откуда они и пришли сначала в каббалу, а потом и в христианскую демонологию. Кстати Асмодей — это греческий вариант имени Айшмы. Демоном он стал сильным, одним из трех олицетворений зла. Какое-то время его путали с Сатаной. Но это понятно, с демонами всегда не все ясно, они очень любят путать. Вроде и не врут, но и правду редко когда скажут. Лукавые они создания.  
Жан блеснул белозубой улыбкой на фоне смуглого лица.  
— Скажите, а вот в Балтиморе недавно была украдена статуэтка, которую связывают именем Асмодея, — Сэм аккуратно подвел разговор к цели их приезда.  
— Да, это величайшая потеря для науки. Остается надеяться, что она все же найдется.  
— А вы не могли бы рассказать о ней поподробнее?  
— Ее называли «Эшмо», по имени ее создателя. Ходит легенда, что это был дар бога своим последователям. Но вот что она давал им, об этом история умалчивает. Эта скульптура уникальна, так как сделана она из конской кости, что само по себе о многом говорит, кроме того, в глаза вставлены изумруды, притом ограненные, что практически нереально для того времени, так как такая огранка драгоценных камней должна была появиться много позже.  
— Более поздние переделки? — выдвинул версию Сэм.  
— Возможно. Или же, как было сказано ранее, божий дар.  
— Вы верите в Бога? — неожиданно спросил Дин.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Жан. — Если существуют демоны с Люцифером во главе, то это для меня является и доказательством существования бога и всей его небесной рати. Мир держится на дуализме, противоборстве двух начал. Одно не может существовать без другого, в этом я убежден.  
— Ладно, спасибо за столь исчерпывающую информацию, — поблагодарил Сэм.  
— Не за что. Я рад, если смог чем-то вам помочь. Если хотите, я могу поделиться с вами своими личными наработками по фигуре Асмодея. Правда, они будут несколько отличаться от канонических, но тем не менее историческая основа вам может быть интересна.  
— Будем благодарны, — очень вежливо ответил Дин.  
— Тогда подбросьте меня до дома, и они будут в вашем распоряжении, — улыбнулся Жан и назвал адрес.  
Договорившись об этом, они вышли из кабинета и направились к выходу. Увидев в конце коридора странного дядьку в отнюдь не соответствующих академическому стилю лохмотьях, Дин среагировал рефлекторно. Короткое предупредительное «Сэм!» и пинание юного теолога в сторону ближайшей аудитории заняли всего несколько секунд. Но едва братья успели закрыть за собой тяжелую двухстворчатую буковую дверь, как в нее вонзилось острие топора, пройдя почти насквозь — словно тончайшую фанеру.  
— Что за черт?! – Дин шарахнулся от вздрогнувшей под ударом двери. — Жан, это у вас такие тупые студенческие шуточки?!  
— Ннне знаю, — проблеял тот, пятясь к окну.  
— Дин, ты его не узнал? — нехорошим тоном поинтересовался Сэм.  
— А мы знакомы с этим мудаком?  
— Это же Мордехай Мердок, — ответил Сэм и, видя полное непонимание в глазах брата, уточнил. — Тот фермер с сайта Гарри и Эда.  
— О, черт! — до Дина дошло. — Черт, черт, черт!!!  
От очередного удара двери слетели с петель, и призрак ворвался внутрь. Жан проворно спрятался за кафедрой.  
— Но мы же тебя уничтожили! — возмутился Дин, отступая вглубь комнаты и лавируя между столами.  
— Очень кстати ему сейчас об этом напоминать, — заметил Сэм, оглядываясь в поисках хоть чего-нибудь из чистого железа. Как назло, в наличии имелась куча дерева, пластика и немного алюминия, а никакая железная кочерга под руку упорно не подворачивалась.  
Дин выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, за что был вознагражден укоризненным взглядом брата. Один выстрел отлитой из железа пулей в лоб развеял призрака и на некоторое время избавил братьев от его общества.  
— Ты хоть в туалет без оружия ходишь? — проворчал Сэм, вытаскивая слабо сопротивляющегося Жана из-под кафедры и подталкивая в сторону развороченной двери.  
— Нет.  
— И всегда железными пулями заряжаешь?  
— А много смысла нам с обычных?  
— Мы же шли в университет, в обитель знаний, — попытался урезонить брата Сэм.  
— Да, и поэтому я не взял с собой дробовик. Уже жалею.  
Сэм только головой покачал. Порой ему казалось, что свежеприобретенная неестественная предусмотрительность Дина прогрессирует с каждым днем. Но иногда он почти склонен был согласиться, что все это — не более чем случайные совпадения, а у него разыгралась паранойя. Ходил же Дин в банк с серебренными ножами, почему бы и в Йель не припереться с железными пулями? Но вот только в банке они точно знали, с чем им предстоит столкнуться, а тут — нет.  
Не успели они добраться до лестницы, как призрачный Мордехай явился снова. Еще пара точных выстрелов опять временно избавили их от надоедливого призрака, но на последнем лестничном пролете их поджидала маленькая девочка в платьице фасона позапрошлого века с волочащейся за ней по земле куклой с роскошными волосами.  
— Да что за фигня?! — рявкнул Дин, разряжая обойму в приемную дочь Исайи Мерчанта, которая соизволила исчезнуть только после третьего попадания.  
— Дин, мне это не нравится.  
— Не поверишь, мне тоже.  
За их спинами опять образовался Мордехай с топором, мальчики бросились в разные стороны. Волочь на буксире бестолково путающегося под ногами и словно специально норовящего попасть под призрачный топор Жана теперь пришлось Дину. Вывалившись на стоянку, они застали чудную картину — сидящего на багажнике Импалы вендиго.  
— Нет, ну это уже слишком! — Дин терпеть не мог, когда нечисть покушалась на святое.  
— Вендиго?! В городе?! Днем?! Не верю!!!  
Вендиго, словно издеваясь, медленно провел когтем по крылу Импалы, оставляя глубокую царапину, и стремительно сорвался с места.  
— Пошел, вон, нечисть!!! — Дин рванул к машине, на ходу расстреливая оставшиеся пули.  
Вендиго сбил его с ног и прыгнул на Сэма с Жаном. Последний увернуться не успел.  
— Ай, больно же! — взвизгнул он, хватаясь за плечо, на котором появилась рваная рана.  
В безуспешной попытке защитить случайно попавшего под раздачу цивила Сэм сзади набросился на вендиго, но тут же был отброшен к ближайшей бетонной колонне. Дин, наконец, добрался до багажника. В это время вендиго попытался выпустить кишки юному теологу. Но тот неуловимо быстрым движением уклонился от атаки когтистых лап. Ни слегка оглушенный Сэм, ни роящийся в багажнике Дин ничего не заметили. Вендиго не оценил внезапно проявившуюся резвость Жана и попробовал достать его снова, за что весьма чувствительно получил по зубам и обиженно взвыл. Дин нашел сигнальную ракетницу и выстрелил в вендиго, тот рванул наутек, размазываясь едва заметным для обычного зрения пятном. Жан поспешил спрятать за спину разбитую в кровь кисть, сквозь зубы тихо ругаясь по-французски на хрупкость человеческого тела и бестолковую халатность некоторых древних богов. В любом случае его никто не слышал, а если бы и слышал, то не понял бы — даже площадная брань в таком варианте звучала, как признание в любви.  
— Сэм, Жан, к машине! — Дин бросил брату один из дробовиков, и мелкий почти впритык расстрелял успевшего подобраться к нему Мордехая.  
Злющую девочку, тихонько подкрадывающуюся к Жану, Дин сам разнес очередным зарядом соли. Сэм отлепился от колонны, в которую его впечатал вендиго, и, потряхивая головой, поплелся к растерянно стоящему посреди стоянки Жану. Он схватил юного теолога за шкирку и уже почти впихнул на заднее сидение Импалы, когда вернулся вендиго.  
— Сэмми! — окрик Дина, хлопок от выстрела из сигналки и очередной испуганный вопль Жана слились воедино.  
Сэм слегка удивленно оглянулся на загорающегося в шаге от него вендиго с шипящей и искрящей сигнальной ракетой в центре грудной клетки.  
— Ну, ты — соколиный глаз, — буркнул он, падая в Имапалу — Попасть в движущегося вендиго — это надо еще суметь.  
— Я случайно, — отмахнулся Дин.  
Сэм нахмурился. Эти бесконечные братовы "случайно" уже начали его доставать. Дин вырулил с подземной стоянки, на самом выезде еще раз разнеся в пыль опять упорно встающего на их пути Мордехая.  
— Ты в порядке? — Дин покосился на держащегося за плечо Сэма.  
— Да, ерунда, — Сэм подвигал ушибленной рукой и озабочено обернулся к затихшему на заднем сиденье Жану. — Как ты там?  
— Эээ… Нормально, вроде. Учитывая ситуацию. Это ведь были… — юный теолог на минуту задумался, — не демоны — так уж точно. Призраки? А сгоревший — так это, похоже, был индейский вендиго, если я не ошибаюсь?  
Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Сэм выразительно одним взглядом кивнул брату на Жана, мол — снова ни в чем не повинные люди в курсе наших дел, а ты знаешь, чем это обычно заканчивается. Дин так же взглядом парировал, что при некотором желании можно было толковать вроде: "ну, он сам виноват, раз такой начитанный".  
— А они за вами гнались или за мной? — спросил Жан.  
— Интересный вопрос, — вздохнул Сэм.  
— И не один, — поддакнул Дин.  
— Угу, — кивнул Сэм и опять обернулся к Жану. — Знаете, я думаю, таки за нами. Так что мы сейчас завезем вас домой, и вы забудете о происшедшем, как о страшном сне.  
— Да? — Жан скептически прищурился. — А зачем вы соврали, что вас зовут Майк и Томас?  
Братья опять переглянулись. При виде атакующих призраков они напрочь забыли о легенде. Но если Сэм тут же искренне раскаялся из-за такого упущения, то Дин даже ухом не повел.  
— Ребята, а кто вы вообще такие? — продолжил допытываться Жан.  
— Тебе оно надо? — хмуро поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Охотники за призраками, — весело ухмыльнулся старший Винчестер.  
— Дин!  
— И как? Выгодная работенка? — казалось, теолога ничуть не шокировал факт реального существования сверхъестественного, и, как только непосредственная опасность миновала, он сразу же вернулся к спокойному расположению духа.  
— Нет!!! — хором рявкнули оба Винчестера.  
— Ну, я ж не знал, что настолько плохо платят, — пробурчал Жан, обиженно замолкая и забиваясь в самый угол заднего сиденья.

Сугроба серы на пороге квартиры Жана-Ги хватило бы для деактивации доброго литра разлитой ртути.  
— Таааак, — мрачно протянул Сэм, поворачиваясь к Жану.  
Тот попятился, но через несколько шагов уперся спиной в стенку узкого коридора.  
— Сэм, ты его пугаешь, — Дин придержал мелкого за плечо.  
— Это еще кто кого пугает, — возразил Сэм. — Тут такое количество серы, словно легион демонов прошелся.  
— Предложим ему выпить святой водички?  
— На желтоглазого это не подействовало, — возразил Сэм.  
— Эээ… ребята, вы о чем? — Жан нервно перевел взгляд с одного брата на другого.  
— Парень, а ты, часом не демон? — напрямую спросил Дин.  
— Надеюсь, вы шутите? — Жан побледнел и пришел к неутешительному выводу. — Нет, не шутите.  
— И имя у него какое-то странное, — Сэм подозрительно уставился на Жана.  
— Я вообще-то канадец, — насупился Жан.  
— Что не мешает тебе оказаться демоном, — Сэм шагнул вперед, прижимая теолога к стене, и приставил обрез к его подбородку, Жан нервно сглотнул.  
— Дин, как ты думаешь, если разнести ему башку, демон сможет и дальше использовать это тело?  
— Вы чтооо? — тонко взвизгнул Жан.  
— Я к Импале за водой, а ты не спускай с него глаз.  
Через несколько минут Дин вернулся с флягой, открутил крышку и приставил к губам Жана.  
— Пей.  
Тот, давясь, сделал несколько глотков. Поскольку никакого видимого эффекта святая вода на Жана не произвела, Сэм нехотя убрал ствол и отпустил незадачливого теолога.  
— Значит, или он — не демон, или — из старших демонов, на которых святая вода не действует, — резюмировал Сэм.  
— Интересно, а пентаграмма удержала бы желтоглазого? — задумчиво произнес Дин.  
— А экзорцизм подействовал бы? — подключился Сэм.  
Оба брата с научным интересом уставилась на Жана.  
— Да не демон я! Психи ненормальные! — Жан заскочил в квартиру и дрожащими руками попытался захлопнуть дверь перед носом братьев, но рассыпавшаяся при первом открывании внушительная кучка серы помешала ему это сделать.  
— Ладно, парень, извини, — Дин пожал плечами и попытался изобразить умеренно виноватую улыбку. — Уж без обид. Бывают в нашей работе и такие накладки.  
Братья двинулись к лестнице.  
— Стойте, вы куда?! — Жан выскочил следом.  
— Ну, ты же сам нас только что психами называл, — удивился Сэм.  
— Да? — вскинулся Жан. — А если они сюда за мной придут? Что тогда?!! И эта сера?! Что она у меня в квартире делает?!!  
— Как-то странно все это, — Дин задумчиво остановился. — Не успели мы появиться, как вокруг него толпами нечисть стала бегать.  
— А, может, он — не при чем? — полушепотом спросил Сэм. — Может все это — твоя новая дурацкая способность везде находить сверхъестественное нам на голову? Случайно глобус увидел, случайно на повороте свернул, случайно именно к этому профессору обратился. Это ведь ты его нашел, Дин.  
— Сэм, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Но сам подумай. Последние несколько дней мы только то и делаем, что ненароком нарываемся на сверхъестественное, которое при ином раскладе и за месяц не нашли бы. Возможно, на этого Жана и без нас напала бы толпа нечисти, а мы просто оказались рядом?  
— Но почему тогда именно наши знакомые призраки? И вендиго? Сэм, что-то тут нечисто.  
— А если это были не призраки и не вендиго? — предположил Сэм — А нечто, что принимает облик… ну, не знаю, наших страхов, что ли? Или нечто, превращающееся в первое, о чем подумал?  
— Звучит бредово. И что это может быть за хрень, чувак?  
— А я знаю? Но нашими усилиями Жан ни разу так толком и не посмотрел на нападающих. И, Дин, признайся, ведь когда ты видишь подозрительную маленькую девочку, ты первом делом думаешь…  
— … о каком-то мстительном призраке, — закончил он за брата. — Ладно, убедил. Но чего всей этой нечисти от теолога надо? И при чем здесь наш олень?  
— Конь, — усмехнувшись, исправил Сэм.  
— Да хоть носорог!

_А в это время в Аду…_

Нергал возник в кабинете шефа буквально из ниоткуда. С первого взгляда стало ясно, что шеф не в духе. И это еще мягко сказано.  
— Где тебя черти носят?!  
— В основном на поверхности, шеф. Вы же знаете.  
— Не знаю. Почему я все новости должен узнавать из информационного листка этого пройдохи Нибраса?!  
— Думаю, что этой информации у него еще нет, — с этими словами Нергал выложил флэшку на стол.  
— Что там?  
— Очень странное нашествие нечисти на братьев Винчестеров.  
— Странное? — Велиал выгнул бровь и потянулся к флешке. — Даже для тебя?  
— Пришлось лично проверять. Для того и на поверхность мотался.  
Архидемон выжидательно посмотрел на своего подчиненного. Видя дурное расположение начальства, тот очень редко позволял себе столь нарочито неисчерпывающе отвечать на поставленные вопросы. И это могло означать лишь одно — добытая информация достаточно сенсационна, чтоб начальник тайной полиции мог не опасаться гнева шефа за ее задержку.  
— То, что вы там увидите, — Нергал кивнул на добытый материал, — не призраки, и не вендиго. Очень качественная, вполне материальная, но, тем не менее – искусственно созданная иллюзия. — Он позволил себе слегка снисходительную улыбку. — Не думаю, что Нибрас сможет это выяснить.  
Велиал задумчиво покосился на начальника тайной полиции и вставил флэшку в нуот. Нибрас застыл в вежливом ожидании.  
— Что это за дивный юноша? –— спустя полчаса спросил архидемон, опуская крышку ноута.  
— Темная лошадка, — с готовностью ответил Нергал. – Канадский студент, сам себя назначивший ассистентом профессора теологии. Зачем, почему — вопросы без ответов, пока.  
Велиал побарабанил тонкими пальцами по столу:  
— Полагаешь, у нас появился еще один игрок, ответственный за появление всех этих внеплановых фигур?  
— Похоже на то, — кивнул демон. — И еще одно. Нибрас, конечно, тот еще пиарщик, но, возможно, у старшего Винчестера начали проявляться сверхъестественные способности.  
— Так возможно или начали? — нахмурился один из хозяев Преисподней.  
— Начали! — видя опасный блеск в глазах шефа, Нергал вытянулся чуть ли ни по стойке смирно.  
— И с какого это боку, интересно знать? — если бы случайный демон услышал обманчиво вкрадчивый тон, которым был задан этот вопрос, то поспешил бы спрятаться в самый дальний и темный уголок Ада. И ошибся бы, потому что именно там и обитал сам Черный Ворон Императора.  
— Выясняю, мой генерал!  
— Так иди и выясняй, а не маячь в моем кабинете!  
Нергал стремительно исчез — даже на мгновение раньше, чем Велиал успел договорить свой приказ.


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя полчаса мальчики сидели на кухне у Жана и слушали его теоретические выкладки по Асмодею, предварительно засыпав солью пороги и подоконники. Вернее, внимательно слушал Сэм, а Дин в это время бинтовал разбитую на университетской стоянке руку теолога, чем очень отвлекал рассказчика. Сэм уже устал бросать на брата мрачно-осуждающие взгляды. Хотя, насколько он помнил, Дина никак нельзя было назвать таким уж неуклюжим санитаром, да и сам раненый заверял, что все нормально. Но стоило Дину очередной раз коснуться парня, как тот сбивался с мысли и замолкал на несколько секунд.  
Смотреть на это жалкое зрелище не было больше сил, и Сэм срочно решил взять все в свои руки. Он отодвинул Дина от жертвы его медицинских опытов и решительно затянул бинт на покалеченной руке. Поинтересовавшись у Жана, все ли теперь в порядке, Сэм повернулся к брату и выразительно на него посмотрел — мол, что это с тобой.  
Дин даже не заметил этих взглядов, так как все его внимание было обращено к пареньку, который сверкал своими глазками и… беззастенчиво флиртовал. Сэм аж закипел от такой наглости, но поделать ничего не мог, так как не хотелось прерывать этот фонтан информации, который теперь не замолкал ни на секунду.  
— Дэвами древние индусы звали богов или, как теперь принято говорить, добрых духов, и было их множество. И делились они по трем основным признакам: земные, атмосферные и небесные. Сейчас я вам иллюстрации покажу, — Жан сорвался с места, словно ненароком задев при этом Дина, метнулся в комнату и тут же вернулся с толстым фолиантом, который и всучил Сэму.  
В связи с этим перед последним встал весьма нелегкий выбор. Одновременно листать весьма занятную книгу, слушать лекцию Жана и следить за поползновениями того в сторону Дина оказалось весьма проблематично. Посомневавшись пару секунд, Сэм решил, что Дин — немаленький и сам вполне справится с ненавязчиво пристающим к нему теологом. И вообще, так ему и надо после всех его пошлых шуточек.  
— Была еще классификация, исходящая их социальных функций: магико-юридическая, военная или плодородие, — продолжил Жан. — Профессор считал, что Асмодей относился к небесным божествам, олицетворявшим плодородие. Первым ему в голову приходили боги-близнецы Ашвины, что значит «обладающие конями» или же «рожденными от коня». Они не были солнечными или лунными богами, они были сумерками, и принадлежали к обоим мирам: и небесному, и земному, так же как и свету и тьме одновременно. Вот такая вот двойственность.  
Дин подавил зевок и потянулся к холодильнику. Критически изучив его содержимое, он сунул нос в парочку цветастых коробочек из китайского ресторана. Обнаружив там странную субстанцию, он, тем не менее, влез в нее пальцами. Это было неизвестно что, но на вкус вполне приемлемо. Так что прихватив с собой найденную еду и раскрытую пачку сока, он вернулся к лекции. Увлеченный книгой Сэм даже головы не поднял.  
— Близнецы Ашвины были самыми юными из богов, сильными, прекрасными, а так же быстрыми, ловкими, могучими, — Жан осуждающе покосился на Дина, но такие незначительные помехи, как старающийся тихонько чавкать один слушатель и уткнувшийся в книгу другой не могли остановить оседлавшего любимого конька теолога. — У них было много талантов, среди которых метаморфозность, то есть они могли принимать любые обличья. А, кроме того, они были танцорами. Нужно знать культуру пусть даже средневековой Индии, чтобы понимать, что одно это делало их уникальными существами.  
— Я не понял, к чему это ты? Мы же вроде собирались говорить об Асмодее. — Сэм, наконец, оторвался от иллюстраций всяческих демонических сущностей и схем рисования пентаграмм самых различных назначений.  
Жан порадовался, что хоть один из Винчестеров не пропустил мимо ушей его рассказ. Дин вытряхнул в себя остатки пищи, умудрившись при этом не заляпаться, задумчиво облизал пальцы, чем на несколько секунд ввел рассказчика в ступор, и попытался сделать вид, что весь превратился во внимание. Естественно, Сэма эти манипуляции не провели.  
— Дииин? — вопросительно-осуждающе протянул он.  
— Может, вам чаю нагреть? — предложил Жан.  
— Нет, спасибо, — твердо возразил Сэм  
— Да, ладно тебе, Сэмми. Мы же сегодня так и не обедали.  
— О, так я мигом, — обрадовался Жан, снова стремительно срываясь с места и начиная носиться по кухне маленьким юрким смерчем.  
Буквально несколько минут спустя из микроволновки был извлечен огромный и пышный омлет с беконом и зеленью и разогретый в ней же картофель-фри. Так же каким-то чудом на столе появились чай, кофе и эклеры трех видов. Дин готов был поклясться, что еще четверть часа назад ничего этого в холодильнике и в помине не было. А уж в чем в чем, а в обследовании холодильников он знал толк.  
— А ты часом официантом никогда не работал? — спросил Дин, наблюдая как Жан в мгновение ока завершает сервировку только что еще совершенно пустого стола.  
— Было по молодости, — белозубо улыбнулся Жан.  
Сэм, хмурясь попытался подсчитать, сколько раз во время этого виртуозного бегания по кухне Жан совершенно случайно коснулся, задел, легонько врезался или зацепил локтем Дина. На седьмом разе он сбился и решил перевести бьющую ключом энергию Жана в более безопасное и полезное русло.  
— Так что там насчет Асмодея и его связи с этими Ашвинами?  
— Я это все к тому, что Асмодей возник не на пустом месте. Дева, или дэвы, были богами для древних ариев и индийцев. И это отражено во многих языках мира. Но вот у персов, которые много заимствовали у индусов с точки зрения вероисповедания, они превратились в демонов, когда их противники, асуры, стали наоборот добрыми духами. Вот такие вот метаморфозы. Хотя еще до пятого века до нашей эры им все еще поклонялись в одной из областей Ирана.  
— И все же, причем тут Асмодей? — Дин по-прежнему не понимал практически ничего из всей этой зауми, тогда как Сэм слушал внимательно. Зато к омлету Дин проявил куда более искренний интерес.  
Жан вздохнул и пересел поближе к Дину.  
— Понимаешь, я все это говорю к тому, чтобы вы поняли, что не все так, как кажется, и с демонами совсем не просто — они двойственны и неоднозначны. Тот же Айшма стал выглядеть в глазах оседлых иранцев воплощением злого дела — грабежа, в основном из-за того, что был некогда почитаем у кочевых племен, тех же ариев.  
Поджаренный бекон дразнил ароматом. А наблюдать на голодный желудок за трескающим за обе щеки Дином не было больше никаких сил. Тем более, на столе совершенно случайно оказались одни из его любимых эклеров. Поэтому Сэм отложил книгу и присоединился к Дину. Жан сослался на то, что не голоден, и, потягивая кофе, продолжил свою лекцию  
— А расхождение в сексуальных предпочтениях и соответствующей культуре впоследствии сделало из него демона похоти, собирающего в себя все те греховные с их точки зрения мысли и фантазии, которые люди только могли вообразить. Христиане пошли дальше в своем извращенном отношении к любовным играм и похотью стали страдать чуть ли не все демоны поголовно. Они забыли, что мысль материальна и что их фантазии волне могут стать реальностью для кого-то. Боги и демоны — всего лишь олицетворение человеческих страхов и человеческого же выбора, — увидев несколько растерянное выражение лица Дина, Жан взял его за руку и прошептал: — Например, если ты вдруг увлечешься мужчиной или парнем, то разве демон будет в этом виноват? Это ведь будет твой выбор, но если ты не смиришься со своими желаниями, то будешь обвинять ни в чем не повинного демона за подобные мысли.  
— Это не меняет того, что демоны существуют и несут зло в мир, — категорично заявил Сэм, отвлекая внимание Жана на себя и давая Дину возможность выдернуть плененную конечность.  
— Ну, и среди людей есть не слишком приятные личности, — парировал Жан и снова вернулся к Асмодею. — В общем, иудеи переняли многое из религиозной культуры зороастризма, впитали ее в себя и естественно переделали. Но демоны остались, и их стало куда больше. Так родился Асмодей, почти в том виде, каким мы его и знаем. Правда, нужно отдать должное, даже в Ветхом завете он смотрится вполне презентабельно, а история с Соломоном, кольцом и строительством храма вообще делает Асмодея вполне вменяемым. Страшным и весьма неприятным демоном он стал, уже попав в христианскую демонологию.  
— И что он может? — снова вмешался в разговор Дин, и дальнейшее смутило даже Сэма — Жан облизнул губы и чуть наклонился к уху сидящего рядом краснеющего парня.  
— Ну, насчет сексуальности Асмодея легенды не врут. У тебя его глаза, зеленые. Вот почему у Эшмо, того коня, о котором вы говорили, вместо глаз — изумруды. Кроме того белый цвет статуэтки отражает то, что его создатель был той же масти, а значит он блондин с зелеными глазами. Представь, как это красиво.  
Дин, судя по всему, представил, потому как резко дернулся, переворачивая при этом полную чашку с кофе, которая упала в тарелку и сбила ее на пол. На дальнейшее Сэм смотрел широко открытыми глазами. По идее, секунду спустя они должны были иметь облившегося кофе и чертыхающегося Дина, разбитую тарелку и разбросанные по полу остатки омлета с беконом. Вместо этого Дин вскочил, идеально точно уклоняясь от летящей в него черной жидкости, извернувшись, подхватил тарелку буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от пола и в нее же поймал вилку и падающие остатки еды.  
Сэм моргнул и, не веря глазам, уставился на эту экстремальную акробатику. Дин окончательно смутился, поставил тарелку на стол, поднял перевернутую чашку, невразумительно пробормотал извинения, покраснел и умчался куда-то в район ванной комнаты. Сэм повернулся к Жану и его буквально передернуло от совершенно влюбленного взгляда, которым тот проводил Дина.  
— Эй, парень, оставь моего брата в покое, — предупредил его Сэм. — Он не из таких!  
Жан лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— А что я такого сказал? Только то, что твой брат похож на Асмодея. Кстати, тебя это тоже касается. Те же зеленые глаза, коже еще светлее, ревнив, как демон. А что до сексуальной энергии, то в тебе она еще просто не проснулась, но я вижу огромный потенциал.  
От такого заявления, сказанного невозмутимым и наглым тоном, Сэм покраснел еще больше брата и проследовал за ним в том же направлении.  
Дин уже умылся и выглядел куда как лучше.  
— Как ты? — поинтересовался Сэм.  
— И тебя этот красавчик довел? Вроде ничего не сказал, ничего не сделал, но меня от него в такую дрожь кидает, словно я женщину больше месяца не трогал.  
— А ты ее и не трогал, — парировал Сэм, протягивая руки к крану.  
— Так долго?  
— Так время откуда взять? Мы же не расстаемся почти никогда — охотимся, спим, едим, едем куда-то и все по новой.  
— Да, веселая у нас жизнь. Скажи мне, Сэмми, и как при такой активной сексуальной жизни я тебя все еще не трахнул?  
— Пошел ты, придурок, — отмахнулся от него Сэм, окуная руки под холодную воду.  
— Сучка, — прозвучал привычный ответ, но на большее времени у них не хватило. Так как из комнаты послышался дикий крик.  
Ворвавшись в комнату братья готовились увидеть по меньшей мере оборотня или того же Мордехая с топором, но перед ними предстала другая картинка. Прекрасная белокурая красавица с пышными формами Мэрилин Монро подступала к сжавшемуся в углу и дрожавшему от ужаса Жану.  
— Что, черт побери…  
Договорить Дину не дали. Только он дернулся на помощь Жану, как путь ему преградил старенький профессорского вида мужичок, который смотрел на Дина сальными глазками и все время приговаривал: «Такой красивый мальчик! Боже, такой сладкий!». Сэм уже хотел проехаться по поводу странных маньяков, когда чьи-то сильные руки схватили сзади и стали клонить его голову к коленям. Самым ужасным в этом положении оказался эрегированный чужой член, прижатый к его ягодицам. От неожиданности Сэм заорал.  
Дин среагировал молниеносно: отпихнув безобидного с виду старикашку, бросился брату на выручку. Массивное тело неудавшегося насильника со всего размаха влетело в стену, но свою добычу из рук не выпустило. Дин буквально выдрал брата из рук сексуального маньяка, но разглядеть того так толком и не успел, поскольку следующим делом ему пришлось уворачиваться от старичка с клюкой, который громко возмущался, что мальчик его не слушается.  
— Я что-то не понял, у нас тут сексуальная оргия намечается? — успел только спросить Сэм, когда Дин уже отшвырнул его подальше от цепких рук двухметрового громилы, которому не терпелось кого-нибудь поиметь. Смотреть, что происходит с Жаном, ему и вовсе было некогда.  
— Та баба — суккуб, — успел он крикнуть брату, прежде чем оба противника навалились на него скопом. Сальные ручонки дедушки-профессора прошлись по заднице Дина и столкнулись с не менее жадными лапищами второго горе-насильника. Дин привык воевать против нечисти, но совершенно не знал, что делать в таких случаях, как этот. Единственное, что он хотел — убраться отсюда подальше. В следующее мгновение Дин почувствовал спиной твердость стены. Быстро окинув взором поле битвы, он понял, что противники его потеряли. Раздумывать, как ему удалось от них вырваться, было некогда — Сэмми грозило потерять невинность, да и Жан не выглядел счастливым от знакомства с суккубом.  
Первым делом нужно было спасать мелкого, что-то говорило ему, что с Жаном ничего плохого не случится. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Дин углядел тяжелую статуэтку какого-то восточного божка, судя по тяжести, вылитого из бронзы. Именно этим святым изображением он вознес громилу на небеса, со всей силы долбанув его этой бандурой по голове, что дало Сэмми времени со всей силы приложить похотливого старичка. Тот обмяк и повис на руках придерживающего его Дина. Положить он его не успел, так как на него налетел Жан. Большой кучей они все повалились на пол, придавив незадачливого пожилого насильника всеми своими немалыми тушами.  
— Святая вода где? — взвизгнул Жан прямо в ухо Дину.  
— В кармане.  
Естественно в самый ответственный момент фляжка вылезать из кармана не пожелала. Борьба с ней закончилась все же в пользу типичного Винчестерского упрямства. И крайне вовремя, так как «Мэрилин Монро» придавила Сэмми к полу и изо всех сил душила его. На этот раз героем решил стать Жан — он выхватил фляжку, быстро свинтил крышку и плеснул демоническому созданию в лицо святой водой. Девица заверещала, вскочила на ноги и заносилась по комнате. Не долго думая, Жан схватил Дина за рукав и потащил его к двери, тот в свою очередь уцепился за еле успевшего вскочить на ноги Сэма. Таким вот паровозиком они и покинули квартиру, которая перестала служить убежищем. Одна мысль билась в голове Дина: «Что, черт побери, происходит, и почему не помогла соль».  
У машины их встретила уже знакомая троица из фермера, купеческой дочки и вендиго.  
— Я же тебя убил! — возмущенно заорал Дин прямо в морду лесному духу, спокойно разгуливающему по улицам Нью-Хейвена словно по родным зарослям.  
Несмотря на срочность эвакуации из квартиры Жана, Сэм ухитрился в последний момент цапнуть свой обрез, который сейчас оказался как нельзя кстати. В отличие от Дина, Сэм еще не докатился до того, чтобы с оружием ходить в ванную. Поэтому покидая кухню, оставил обрез у дверного косяка, а потом во время потасовки его кто-то сбил и оттолкнул к порогу. Дин же в квартире просто не подумал о засунутом за пояс пистолете, да и стрелять в той неразберихе было слишком рискованно.  
— Осторожнее, не попади в Импалу! — предупредил он, расстреливая девочку.  
Сэм сосредоточился на Мордехае. При виде оружия сразу рванувший в ближайшие кусты вендиго временно остался без внимания братьев Винчестеров. Оба призрака проявили удивительную устойчивость к солевым и железным попаданиям и развеялись только с пятого и шестого раза соответственно.  
— В машину! — гаркнул Дин для Жана, ибо Сэм уже на ходу перепрыгнул через капот и открыл дверцу пассажирского сиденья.  
Целый день убегать от нечистой силы Дина уже задрало дальше некуда, но выплывшая из дома "Мэрилин Монро" в компании со старикашкой перевесили выбор в сторону организованного отступления. Жан ухитрился споткнуться на ровном месте и растянулся на асфальте в полуметре от Импалы. Чем тут же воспользовался вынырнувший из кустов вендиго, который сцапал теолога за ноги и, взвалив на плечо, припустил наискосок по газонам.  
Дин чертыхнулся и, стараясь не потерять из виду скачущего через ограды вендиго, поехал следом. Сэм посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида и заметил пентаграмму, нарисованную на месте, с которого только что съехала Импала.  
— Предусмотрительно. Когда успел? — спросил он.  
Дин скривился, не отводя взгляда от бегущего вендиго.  
— Пока за святой водой ходил. Мы же тогда еще не знали, что Жан — не демон.  
— А мы и сейчас не знаем.  
— Сэм, перестань.  
— Ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит?  
Дин пожал плечами:  
— А ты про сексуальную ориентацию у него спрашивал? Нет. Может, для него в порядке вещей приставать к каждому второму симпатичному мужику. И потом, он — канадец. Там это более распространено. То, что парень ко мне клеится, еще не делает его нечистью.  
— И ты об этом так спокойно говоришь? — поразился Сэм.  
— Нет, — язвительно хмыкнул Дин, — сейчас испугаюсь и сбегу далеко-далеко.  
Он резко свернул, направляя Импалу совсем не в ту сторону, куда несся вендиго с захваченным Жаном.  
— Дин, ты что?!  
— Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Правда? А мне не скажешь?  
— Не сейчас!  
Через несколько поворотов Импала выехала почти наперерез лесной нечисти, но та мощным прыжком перескочила через «шевроле» и помчалась дальше. Дин выкатился с водительского сиденья и прицелился в удаляющегося вендиго.  
— Осторожнее, можешь попасть в Жа… — попытался предостеречь брата Сэм, но Дин уже выстрелил. Вендиго упал.  
— Железными пулями? В вендиго? — рационализм Сэма сегодня подвергся нешуточному испытанию.  
— Сам знаю, — вздохнул Дин.  
Жан встал, выбрался из-под придавившей его лапы и, слегка пошатываясь, побежал к братьям. Вендиго зашевелился.  
— Вот черт, он живой! — Сэм и сам не знал, обрадовал или его огорчил этот факт. С одной стороны, хорошая нечисть — это мертвая нечисть, но, с другой стороны, застреленный таким неправильным образом вендиго как-то слишком нарушал привычную картину мира.  
Жан торопливо плюхнулся на заднее сиденье.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— Куда-нибудь, но подальше отсюда, — Дин убедился, что вендиго пока не рвется их преследовать, и направил Импалу к окраинам Нью-Хейвена. — В мотель, наверное. Поздно уже.  
— Знаешь, что мне напоминает весь этот бред? — Сэм задумчиво уставился перед собой.  
— Что? — Дин обернулся к брату.  
— Суккуб в образе Мэрилин Монро, игнорирующие соль призраки, оживающий вендиго, крокодил в городской канализации, танцующие вальс инопланетяне…  
— Но мы же его тоже убили, — Дин поймал нить рассуждений брата, но напрашивающийся вывод ему не понравился.  
— Или нам так показалось.  
— Но ты сам сказал, что осиновый кол в сердце убьет его.  
— Да. А если это был не он? А созданная им же иллюзия его самого?  
Дин задумался.  
— Ребята, вы о ком? Или о чем? — Жан подал голос с заднего сиденья, но его проигнорировали.  
— Если все эти штучки — дело рук Трикстера, то что ему от нас надо?  
— Решил отомстить? — предположил Сэм.  
— Тогда при чем тут Жан?  
Братья переглянулись и дружно подозрительно обернулись к юному теологу. Вернее обернулся Сэм, а Дин посмотрел на отражение Жана в зеркале. Но тому почудилось, что его буквально пришпилили к сиденью два совершенно одинаковых недобро-настороженных профессиональных охотничьих взгляда. И что с того, что один из них уперся в него вживую, а второй он видел только в зеркале. Вместе они производили совершено сногсшибательное впечатление.  
— Эй, ну сколько можно?! — показательно возмутился Жан, про себя радуясь, что, во-первых, он и так сидит, а во-вторых, в Импале достаточно темно, а то на какое-то мгновение ему показалось что вот так, вдвоем, братья и сами смахивают на божественных близнецов, только богов-воинов. Лишь огненных мечей не доставало, но и пистолеты в их руках не менее опасны. — Вы уже и святой водой меня напоили, и солью посыпали. Каких вам еще доказательств не хватает?!  
— Мы сейчас не о том, — сказал Сэм. — Признавайся, ты никаких непотребств в последнее время не учинял?! Порнографию по Интернету не распространял? К молоденьким студенточкам… студентикам слишком активно не приставал? Трикстер просто так ни к кому цепляться не будет.  
— Да вы что?! — теперь Жан возмутился уже всерьез и вполне искренне. — За кого вы меня принимаете?!  
— А, действительно, — задумался Сэм. — За кого? Что-то ты слишком молод для ассистента.  
— Хорошо сохранился, — парировал Жан.  
— Давно в Йеле работаешь?  
— Это допрос?  
— Можешь считать, что да.  
Жан просительно посмотрел на Дина, надеясь, что тот урезонит уж совсем не к месту разошедшегося со своей подозрительностью братца, но натолкнулся лишь на холод в глазах охотника. Чертовы Винчестеры! Ведь буквально четверть часа назад этот мальчик краснел, нервно вырывал облапленную ручку, и казалось, уже готов был плавиться и течь, а теперь перед ним сидит непробиваемая скала.  
— Итак? — напомнил Сэм.  
— Что "итак"? — Жан попытался потянуть время. Врать не хотелось. Говорить правду — тоже. Но он понимал, что, имея ноутбук, эту информацию проверить — раз плюнуть  
— Как давно ты работаешь в Йеле?  
Жан насупился. Сэм нахмурился. Дин строго посмотрел. На Жана. Тот вздохнул.  
— Я там не работаю, — сказал он и добавил после самую малость нарочитой паузы. — Я там учусь.  
— Что?!  
Жан развел руками — мол, так вышло.  
— Профессор Буззотти подсунул нам в консультанты какого-то студента? — возмутился Дин.  
— Не какого-то, а старшекурсника, отличника и будущего аспиранта, — слегка обиженно уточнил Жан.  
— Как-то ты подозрительно много знаешь для студента, — заметил Сэм.  
— Ну, уж извините. Я не для того в США учиться приехал, чтобы задницу отсиживать.  
— Ее-то ты точно не отсидишь.  
Жан стрельнул в Сэма гневным взглядом, но смолчал.  
Дин свернул к первому попавшемуся на их пути мотелю. У администратора их ждал мелкий неприятный сюрприз в качестве отсутствия трехместных номеров. Оценив перспективу ехать посреди ночи искать другой мотель, где не факт, что вообще будут свободные комнаты, братья решили согласиться на двухместный. Администратор осуждающе посмотрел на двух подозрительных мужиков, притащивших юного мальчика на одну ночь в придорожный мотель.  
— Эй, парень, ты хоть совершеннолетний? — спросил он у Жана.  
Тот мстительно покосился на Сэма, но полиция под окнами ему самому была не нужна. Особенно, учитывая его планы на эту ночь. Поэтому он молча предъявил студенческий, а потом кивнул на Винчестеров.  
— Они — мои кузены из Колорадо. Мы пять лет не виделись, они тут проездом на один вечер, а в общаге как раз вечеринка у соседа по комнате. Там даже поговорить толком нельзя.  
Администратор проводил троицу недоверчивым взглядом. Знаем мы таких кузенов.  
— Надо было сказать ему, что мне пятнадцать и вы меня похитили! — нагло заявил Жан братьям, когда они все вместе с полученными ключами потопали к выделенному им бунгало.  
За что заработал подзатыльник от Дина.  
— Будешь умничать, сейчас развернемся и уедем. И сам разбирайся с имеющими на тебя виды призраками.  
— Уже и пошутить нельзя, — пробурчал Жан.

_В Аду, чуть позже_

— Здравствуй, дорогая. — Наама решительно вошла в апартаменты своей невестки. Лилит оторвалась от просмотра очередных выступлений мальчиков и встала поприветствовать подругу и родню. — Уже смотришь?  
— Да, только что получила. Экспресс-доставкой.  
— Поверишь, я тоже. И очень удивилась, узнав в том смуглом пареньке своего сына. Он что решил тебя бросить и все же переключиться на мальчика Винчестера?  
— Ну, что ты, — отмахнулась Лилит, полностью уверенная в своих силах и привязанности мужа. — Он там решает свои божественные дела, а остальное лишь воля случая. Ну, не может он удержаться, когда такое сокровище находится рядом.  
— То-то я и смотрю. Про этого мальчика уже слухи ходят, что он может получить то, чего тут многие и без него домогаются. Глядишь, обозлятся наши фаны и устроят этому «Марти-Сью» веселую жизнь.  
— Надеюсь, что Асмодей смоется раньше. Чего ему не занимать, так чувства самосохранения.  
— Не скажи. Сегодняшнее нападение было вполне всерьез, только он мог превратить это в такой похотливый фарс. — Улыбка Наамы была совершенно невозможной — в ней была гордость и немного беспокойства. — Вот уж чему я была удивлена, так это тому, что он, оказывается, боится женщин.  
— Ну, он же не мог сказать мальчикам напрямую, что это суккуб, — постаралась успокоить ее Лилит.  
— Зато теперь ему придется доказывать этим же мальчикам, что он на них самих виды не имеет. Хотя, поглядев на этого старого педофила, может, и пожалеют паренька, — усмехнулась демоница.  
— Не думаю, что все так просто окончится, — вздохнула Лилит, ей вторил не менее обеспокоенный вздох Наамы. Демонессы совершенно по-человечески переживали за своего близкого.


	5. Chapter 5

Номер представлял собой… обычный номер мотеля. Две односпальные кровати, пара тумбочек, пара стульев и небольшой стол — вот и вся нехитрая обстановка. Винчестерам было не привыкать. Мнение Жана никого не интересовало. Хотя его самого интересовали совсем другие вопросы. Он, недолго думая, плюхнулся на одну из кроватей и посмотрел на своих невольных спутников:  
— Ну, теперь вы расскажите мне, что собственно происходит? То, что вы не те, за кого себя выдавали, я понял давно. То, что демоны вас интересуют исключительно с практической точки зрения — тоже. Еще я уразумел, что все нападавшие ваши старые знакомые, которых вы уже убивали. Напрашивается вывод, что вы — охотники за нечистью, а не просто за призраками, притом с интересными талантами, — тут он восторженно посмотрел на Дина, — и крутыми врагами. А еще я понял, что вашей следующей целью является Асмодей, иначе зачем было переться в такую даль в поисках точных данных, ведь информацию для общего развития можно было найти и в Интернете.  
— Слушай, откуда ты такой умный взялся на нашу голову? — завелся Сэм. Ему активно не нравился этот скользкий красавчик, о котором ровно ничего не было известно. А еще ему не нравилось неожиданный интерес Дина к этому парню. Обычно осторожный брат почему-то не видел в Жане угрозы. Более того, ему, кажется, даже нравилось такое внимание к своей персоне, пусть даже выражалось оно в виде беззастенчивого флирта. Вот и сейчас Жан лишь улыбнулся на раздраженный возглас Сэма и спокойно ответил, глядя в глаза Дину.  
— Напомнить, что это вы сюда приехали и обратились к профессору, а не я бегал за вами? И призраки тоже не мои были, а уж вендиго я вообще первый раз в жизни увидел.  
— А «Мэрилин Монро»? А эти сексуально озабоченные? Тоже, скажешь, наши?  
— Кто вас знает? — пожал плечами Жан на возмущенную тираду Сэма. — Я лично о вашем прошлом ничего не знаю. Уверен, что вы в юности были весьма соблазнительной добычей для разного рода извращенцев.  
— А сейчас? — неожиданно спросил Дин, огорошив Сэма так, что тот застыл с открытым ртом.  
— А сейчас и вовсе стали великолепны, — невозмутимо ответил Жан. — В вас такая неприкрытая сексуальность, что любому легко может снести крышу, и не только.  
— Эй, держи, свою крышу при себе, и другое тоже, — предупредил его Сэм, доставая ноут и пристраивая его на столе. Дин занял вторую кровать и поинтересовался у Жана.  
— Так все же эти нападавшие из твоего прошлого?  
Улыбка с лица сидящего напротив парня исчезла, как первый снег, он потупился, и было видно, что этот разговор ему неприятен. Дин на пару секунд даже пожалел, что спросил. Но Жан, видимо, решил для себя, что обязан ответить своему спасителю.  
— Что бы ни думал твой брат, но я не пристаю ни к кому, обычно только отбиваюсь. В истории Жана-Ги Бошара было много всего неприятного. Разве трудно поверить, что я мог нравиться? — Жан замолчал, словно ожидал ответа на свой вопрос, но не дождавшись, вздохнул и продолжил: — Я знаю, что привлекателен, но это не всегда благо, потому что привлечь можно и не всегда приятных личностей.  
— Значит, ты сталкивался с суккубом? — отвлекся от компа внимательно прислушивающийся к разговору Сэм.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— А откуда такие познания о свойствах святой воды на демонических сущностей?  
— Ты забыл, кто я? Будущий теогонист. Кроме того, вы же сами поили меня святой водой проверки ради.  
Крыть было нечем.  
— Ну, и как тебе понравилось быть подопытным кроликом в демонических экспериментах? — Дин бросил возмущенный взгляд на Сэма и попытался перевести разговор в шутку. Но у него не получилось.  
— Странно. С одной стороны болтаться в лапах вендиго не самое лучшее приключение в моей жизни. А то, что произошло в квартире… Это и вовсе похоже на ожившие страхи. Я не думал, что встречусь с подобным. Кто-то умело читал всех нас. И это пугает, я лично не желаю, чтобы в моих мозгах кто-то копался.  
На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь стуком по клавиатуре и легким дыханием трех взбудораженных парней.  
— Наша идея, судя по всему, была правильной, — прервал молчание Сэм. — Тела Трикстера так и не нашли, и о пропаже уборщика тоже никаких сведений. Зато есть очередная история о привидении. Так что можно считать, что он все же выжил.  
— Неужели мы снова должны тащиться в ту дыру?  
— Зачем? — искренне удивился Сэм. — Судя по всему, он мигрировал сюда.  
— Хочешь сказать, что он все же решил нам отмстить?  
— Не удивлюсь.  
— Эй, парни, о ком это вы говорите? Кто такой Трикстер? — вмешался в их диалог Жан. Когда на него уставились две пары зеленых глаз, он уже чуть спокойнее, без прозвучавших ранее истерических ноток повторил: — Кто такой ваш Трикстер?  
— Тебе имя Локи о чем-то говорит? – поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Конечно. А он каким тут боком?  
Братья обменялись взглядами. Сэму не хотелось сейчас вдаваться в какие-либо подробности, тем более разговаривать с этим незваным попутчиком. Дин четко осознал этот Сэмов приступ мизантропии и взял все объяснения на себя.  
Когда в следующий раз Сэм выбрался из сетей всемирной паутины, он обнаружил идиллическую картину: Дин и Жан расположились на одной кровати и мило беседовали — судя по всему, рассказывали какие-то веселые истории из жизни. Сэм с удивлением глядел на своего брата. Дин, который никогда в жизни не любил лишних прикосновений и, прямо скажем, очень неохотно пускал кого-то в свое жизненное пространство, теперь полулежал на постели и улыбался, смеялся над шутками сидящего рядом незнакомого парня, нисколько не смущаясь того, что их тела разделяет в лучшем случае пара сантиметров. Вот Жан, видать, состроил какую-то уморительную рожицу, рассказывая эпизод из студенческой жизни, и Дин буквально свернулся, хватаясь за живот. Из его груди вырывался уже не смех, а жалкое поскуливание. Жан спокойно положил руку на плечо и аккуратно погладил его, словно призывая успокоиться.  
Сэму это все решительно перестало нравиться. Ночевать в одном номере явно было не самой лучшей идеей.  
— Дин, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Ты что-то раскопал? – поднял голову Дин.  
— Да, есть немного.  
— Так говори, не тяни.  
— Давай выйдем.  
— Сэмми, мне неохота вставать.  
— Дин, пожалуйста.  
Дин никогда не мог устоять перед просьбами мелкого. Поэтому он нехотя оторвал свою задницу от мягкой кровати и потянулся за братом на улицу.  
— Дин, давай ты сегодня поспишь в машине, а?  
— С чего это? — в голосе Дина прозвучало неприкрытое и очень искренне удивление.  
— Все равно кровати только две, так что кому-то все равно придется спать на полу. В Импале все же мягче.  
— Это ты так обо мне заботишься? А не хочешь сам туда перебраться?  
— Я не хочу оставлять тебя с этим Жаном, — нехотя признался Сэм.  
— С чего бы это? — удивление в голосе Дина было неприкрытым и очень искренним.  
— Странный он, и ты рядом с ним ведешь себя странно.  
— Да, что не так, Сэм?! — взорвался таки Дин. — Чем тебе так парень не приглянулся?  
— Зато, я смотрю, он тебе приглянулся, — завелся Сэм в ответ. — Может, еще поведешься на его авансы? Он же тебя откровенно клеит, а ты и растекся лужицей. В постель к себе пустил.  
Скандал шел по нарастающей.  
— Мы же тебе не хотели мешать своей болтовней. Специально тихо разговаривали — сами друг друга едва слышали. Мы что, в обнимку лежали? Или еще чем-нибудь предосудительным занимались? Напридумывал себе незнамо что.  
— Я напридумывал? Он, между прочим, тебя гладил! И вообще он тебя все время трогает.  
— А что с того? Его это успокаивает, он сам сказал. Ему, знаешь ли, в такое вляпываться в новинку. Хочешь, чтобы он в истерике бился?  
— Нет, не хочу. Просто подозрительный он.  
— Да чем?! Можешь мне объяснить? Кроме того, что у него нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация, и я ему нравлюсь? — Сэм невольно смутился, и Дин четко уловил этот момент. — Я ведь угадал. Ревнуешь, Сэмми?  
— Придурок!  
— Сучка!  
— Эй, прекратите вы! Ночь на дворе! Идите уж, потрахайтесь и ложитесь спать! — донеслось до них из соседнего номера недовольный женский голос.  
Парни остолбенело замерли.  
— Ну вот, опять нас принимают за голубых, — вздохнул Дин.  
— Тогда давай ты поспишь в Импале? Один. Будешь выглядеть чистым, белым и пушистым, — продолжал соблазнять его Сэм, делая свои щенячьи глазки, которые как обычно действовали безотказно.  
— Не думал, что ты так будешь защищать мою честь, — улыбнулся Дин и пошел в направлении стоянки. Сэм проводил его взглядом и уже развернулся к двери номера, когда до него донеслось диново — «Спокойной ночи, мамочка». Сэм чертыхнулся, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке — ему всегда нравилось, когда Дин уступал ему в чем бы то ни было. Это давало какое-то чувство власти над старшим братом.

В комнате царил полумрак. Лишь на тумбочке одиноко горел светильник. Присмотревшись, Сэм заметил, что Жан уже крепко спит. Его лицо было уставшим и выглядело вполне невинным. И вправду, чего он прицепился к парню? того был хлопотный день, он перенервничал. К тому же они сами обратились к нему. Он кормил их, делился информацией, чем мог помогал в стычке с нечистью и держался вполне неплохо. А то, что этот красавчик не такой как все… Ну так и они с Дином не такие. «Правда, в другом смысле», — сразу поправился Сэм про себя.  
Успокоившись, Сэм завалился на вторую кровать и моментально вырубился. Вскочил он посреди ночи от неприятного видения. Ему приснилось, как вокруг Дина встает стена огня. Бросив привычный взгляд на вторую кровать, он брата там не обнаружил. Точнее сказать, он не обнаружил там никого. Почувствовав неладное, Сэм вскочил на ноги, быстро натянул на себя джинсы, рубаку, куртку и выскочил на улицу.  
Он не ошибся, правильно предположив, где мог находиться этот малолетний развратник — тот спал, свернувшись в пассажирском кресле. Его рука лежала на колене Дина, как будто приросла к нему, став его продолжением. Сэм поморщился, но устраивать скандалов не стал, а молча залез на заднее сидение и попытался вытянуться там, что из-за его роста и из-за полуопущенных передних кресел было задачей невыполнимой. Он долго возился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Его же компаньоны по ночевке спали безмятежным сном младенцев. Наконец, и Сэм угомонился и задремал.  
Утром первым открыл глаза Дин, попытался потянуться, но тут же наткнулся на что-то живое. Рядом с ним, на месте Сэма, подтянув ноги к груди, свернувшись калачиком и по-детски сложив ладошки под щеку спал Жан. Оглянувшись назад, Дин обнаружил там недовольно сопящую мордашку младшего брата.  
— И нахрена тогда вообще было деньги на мотель тратить? — проворчал Дин и нажал на клаксон.  
Все тут же подскочили на своих местах. Сэм со всего размаха ударился головой о сидение, что в свою очередь подбросило Жана, и тот чуть не проделал отверстие в крыше Импалы.  
— Ты что, сдурел?! — высказался Сэм, после того, как для начала нецензурно поприветствовал новый день.  
Жан лишь молчал и хлопал глазами, явно не понимая, кто он, где находится, кто эти люди и где его вещи. Кстати о вещах. Дин вылез из машины и направился к номеру, которым ему так и не удалось воспользоваться, чтобы хоть умыться. За ним нестройными рядами потянулись его спутники.  
На утренние процедуры, сборы и традиционно принесенный Сэмом стакан кофе ушло не больше двадцати минут. Затем они, сдав ключи от злосчастного номера, так же молча вернулись к Импале. Под недовольным и предупреждающим взглядом Сэма, Жан залез на заднее сидение и невинно посмотрел на братьев. Все три двери хлопнули одновременно, отрезая их от внешнего мира.  
— Ну, что? С добрым утром! – бодро приветствовал всех Дин, понимая, что если не он, то все так и продолжат молчать. Ответом ему были дружно скуксившиеся физиономии обоих парней. — Итак, — Дин окинул взглядом хмурящееся младшее поколение, — главная задача на повестке дня — найти Трикстера.  
Невыспавшийся Сэм потер переносицу.  
— Я тут думаю….  
Жан скептически скривился, но Сэм этого не заметил, а Дин хоть и видел в зеркале, но проигнорировал.  
— …думаю, что, возможно, Трикстер и не читает ни наши мысли, ни наши страхи. Я порылся ночью в Интернете. Нет ни малейшего намека на подобные способности Трикстера.  
— Но тогда откуда он знает про Мордехая, Мерчанта и прочих? — удивился Дин.  
— Еще с прошлого раза наточил на нас зуб и специально наводил справки, — предположил Сэм. — Смог же Хендриксон узнать о нас до черта. Так он — человек. У древнего божка тем более получилось бы, стоило только задаться целью.  
— Да, — кивнул Дин. — С его способностями и до данных ФБР добраться не сложно. А уж дальше сложить их информацию и то, что он знает о всякой нечисти, и легко получишь почти полную картинку всех наших "дел".  
— Остается только один вопрос, что Трикстеру нужно от Жана? — Сэм недобро покосился на сидящего на заднем сиденье теолога.  
— Может, он таки случайно попал во всю эту кутерьму?  
— А вендиго кого уволок? А суккуб на кого кинулся? А сера в чьей квартире была? Кстати, о сере, — Сэм подозрительно прищурился. — Трикстер — не демон, серу за собой не оставляет.  
— Как раз это могло быть очередной его шуточкой — уже специально для нас, — сказал Дин. — Он наверняка засек нас еще на университетской стоянке, и пока мы доехали, вполне мог успеть устроить маленькую пакость.  
— Не вяжется как-то, — сомнительно покачал головой Сэм.  
— Почему? Если он собирался охотиться на Жана, то наверняка уже знал, где тот живет. И ему вполне могло показаться забавным подставить свою жертву нам, выдав его за демона.  
— Ладно, допустим, — Сэм нехотя кивнул. — Но даже эта притянутая за уши версия не отменяет вопроса, что древнему богу с отвратительным чувством юмора понадобилось от нашего канадского друга, — последние слова он сказал нарочито язвительно.  
— Да, не знаю я! — психанул Жан. — Что вы прицепились со своим Трикстером?!  
— Не морочь нам голову! — огрызнулся Сэм.  
Дин обернулся к Жану с водительского сиденья, по ходу укоризненно глянув на брата — мол, да что с тобой такое, обычно это ты меня всегда одергиваешь при беседах с жертвами и свидетелями, а на бедного студента взъелся не пойми за что.  
— Сэм прав, Трикстер просто так не приходит, — мягко сказал он.  
— Видишь ли, Жан, — вкрадчиво начал Сэм, ответив Дину раздраженным взглядом в стиле "ты не прав, но уж будь по-твоему". — Существует только два логичных объяснения происходящего. Либо у Трикстера лично к тебе тоже куча претензий, либо ты и есть Трикстер.  
— Сэмми, не надо так категорично, — вяло запротестовал Дин.  
— А что? — вскинулся младший брат. — Трикстер всегда в самом центре происходящего. И всегда выглядит совершенно невинно и как будто бы и вовсе не при чем. Ты видишь тут кого-нибудь еще, кто подходил бы под это описание, кроме нашего любезного Жана-Ги?  
Дин растерялся.  
— Должно быть какое-то другое объяснение. Возможно, Жан не помнит, как насолил Трикстеру.  
— Ага, ко всем прочим прелестям у него теперь еще и склероз с амнезией?  
— Ну, я... Это... — Жан выглядел искренне смущенным. — Я частенько подкалывал наших лоботрясов и качков-переростков, разыгрывая их всяческой подставной паранормальщиной. В конце концов, должен же я хоть как-то на практике использовать полученные знания. Благодаря моим шуточкам в Йеле за последние годы не одна новая легенда о призраках и прочей чертовщине появилась, — он гордо улыбнулся, но тут же погрустнел. — Наверное, это могло задеть Трикстера настолько, что он решил мне устроить веселую жизнь в моем же стиле.  
— А среди этих приколов шуточки с суккубами были? — поинтересовался Дин, бросив торжествующий взгляд на брата — "я же говорил, что пацан не при чем".  
Жан кивнул.  
— И с маленьким злыми девочками? И с призраками здоровых дядек с топором?  
— Но это же классические штампы. Как я мог их пропустить? — Жан виновато развел руками.  
— А что ж ты раньше молчал? — спросил Сэм.  
— Я не думал, что это — важно.  
— Не думал он, — поворчал Сэм. — А еще теолог-демонолог называется. А догадаться, что со сверхъестественным шутки плохи, ты никак не мог?  
— Но я же осторожно! — возмутился Жан. — Никаких настоящих заклятий или символов из древних книг не использовал. Так — чистая импровизация, немного технических штучек и реквизит из ближайшего магазина приколов-ужастиков.  
Возможно, Сэм и нашел бы, как оспорить предложенную версию, которая непонятно чем, но продолжала ему активно не нравиться, вызывая неуловимое, но совершенно отчетливое чувство неправильности, но в этот самый момент Импала была атакована с обоих боков.  
Давешние качок, старичок, блондинка и вендиго вынесли все четыре боковых стекла и протянули загребущие ручонки в салон автомобиля.  
— Мою Импалу, вашу мать! — рявкнул Дин, одновременно уклоняясь от потянувшегося к его шее старичка, включая зажигание и бросая Импалу с места.  
Жан сразу рыбкой нырнул куда-то вниз между сиденьями, и ни блондинка, ни качок до него так и не дотянулись. Но Вендиго намертво вцепился в шею Сэма, и упершись ногами в крыло, продолжал ехать вместе с Импалой. Сэм безуспешно пытался оторвать от себя когтистые пальцы, изо всех сил напрягая мышцы шеи, чтобы вендиго не свернул ее своим немаленьким весом.  
— Сэм, пригнись, — закричал Дин.  
— Как? – еле прохрипел Сэм. И с чего бы это все инфернальные создания так полюбили вцепляться ему в шею. Он пытался сопротивляться нападавшему, норовившему вытащить его из машины. Получалось не очень.  
Дин уже понял, что все придется делать самому. Ему пришлось сильно изогнуться, чтобы выстрелить в вендиго поверх головы брата.  
Когтистая тварь упорно не желала выпускать жертвы из своих цепких пальцев, но переупрямить двух Винчестеров оказалось не так уж просто. Младший упорно не соглашался быть задушенным. Старший с не меньшим упорством стрелял в тварь — стоило ей хоть на сантиметр высунуться из-за Сэма. После недолгого противостояния вендиго, с уже почти напрочь отстреленной головой, выпустил Сэма и отпал от Импалы.  
Из-за нападения на мелкого Дин немного отвлекся от дороги, и Импала чуть не въехала в придорожный столб, но в последний момент старший Винчестер таки сумел вывернуть руль, и машина лишь едва ощутимо чиркнула крылом по бетону.  
— Ты как? — Дин обернулся к растирающему шею брату.  
— Жить буду, — хрипловато буркнул тот и потянулся повернуть зеркало заднего вида, чтобы лучше рассмотреть состояние пострадавшей части тела.  
— Куда?! — Дин легонько хлопнул младшего по руке. — Не для того оно там висит.  
— Тебе жалко, что ли?  
— Ну да, а вдруг сейчас сзади из-за поворота сам Трикстер на танке выедет, а из-за твоих манипуляций я его не замечу?  
— Так уж и выедет, — насупился Сэм. — Еще скажи — на бронепоезде, — он постарался так вывернуться на сиденье, чтобы увидеть отражение шеи, не трогая зеркала.  
— Что ты там высматриваешь? Синяк отменный будет, это я тебе, даже не глядя, могу сказать.  
— Как-то догадался.  
— И что это в последнее время вся нечисть стремится тебя именно придушить и никак иначе?  
— Видимо, от большой любви. Кстати о нечисти, Жан, ты там хоть живой? — Сэм обернулся назад.  
Между сиденьями показалось слегка испуганное и испачканное в пыли лицо Жана.  
— Они уже отстали?  
— А то ты не заметил? — Сэм тут же нашел к чему придраться.  
— Я предпочел лежать внизу и не высовываться, — с неожиданным достоинством ответил Жан. — Не хотел вам мешать и под руками путаться.  
Дин выразительно покосился на брата — мол, скажешь, он не прав? Сэм упрямо скрестил руки на груди, исподлобья мрачно глянув на Дина. Ему не нравился этот пронырливый парнишка. И он был уверен, что Жан — вовсе не такая невинная жертва обстоятельств, какой пытается казаться. Правда, пока у него не было никаких доказательств. Но он их найдет. Обязательно найдет! Лишь бы не оказалось слишком поздно.  
— Но как же они нас выслеживают? — Дин в сердцах локтем пнул остатки выбитого стекла, и те мелкой крошкой осыпались на дорогу. — Если Жан — не Трикстер, то откуда он каждый раз знает, где мы? Ладно, я еще понимаю — в университете, у Жана дома, но сюда его твари как добрались?!  
— А может, он таки Трикстер? — с надеждой спросил Сэм. — Вон, как ловко от нападающих увернулся. Даже не зацепили его.  
— Меня тоже, — пожал плечами Дин. — Надо было меньше ворон ловить и быстрее реагировать.  
— Дин!  
— Молчу-молчу.  
Жан задумчиво уставился в окно.  
— Древние боги типа Трикстера могут чувствовать сильные магические артефакты, — медленно начал он. — Вы меня так упорно расспрашивали об украденной статуэтке… Надеюсь, если она у вас, то хотя бы не с вами? То есть не лежит в багажнике или под сиденьем, а надежно спрятана в какой-нибудь вокзальной камере хранения. Ведь так?  
Мальчики дружно промолчали.  
— Потому что если она у вас с собой, то это примерно то же самое, если бы вы размахивали факелом посреди ночной степи и удивлялись — как вас находят идущие по следу кочевники! — торжествующе закончил юный теолог.  
Братья переглянулись.  
— А я говорил! Надо было ее сразу сжечь!  
— Эээ… Вообще-то подобные древние артефакты сжигать небезопасно, — заметил Жан. — Некоторые из них способны впитывать энергию огня и даже активизироваться под его воздействием.  
— Некоторые или именно эта статуэтка? — переспросил Сэм.  
— Если честно, я не помню, но могу попробовать поискать в Интернете. Дашь мне ноут?  
— Еще чего! — оскалился Сэм.  
— Как знаешь. Но большинство изображений божеств, сохранившихся со времен до нашей эры, так или иначе, связаны с энергией или какой-то конкретной стихии, или всех четырех одновременно.  
— То есть топить его тоже нельзя? — уточнил Дин.  
— И в землю закапывать, и взрывать я бы не советовал.  
— А если кувалдой разбить? Тут никакая стихия не сработает?  
— Варварство! И вандализм! — осуждающе изрек Жан и задумался. — Я знаю один ритуал, правда, не уверен, что именно он вам нужен.  
— Колись уж, жертва науки, — поддел его Дин, но при этом взглянул на Сэма.  
— Я знаю, как изображение демона обменять на самого демона.  
— А зачем нам демон? — опешил Дин. — Нам как-то и без него проблем хватает.  
— Но вы же на них охотитесь? Разве нет? — Жан посмотрел на братьев и продолжил. — В общих чертах суть ритуала такова: вы ставите статуэтку в заранее подготовленную пентаграмму, читаете заклятие, статуэтка исчезает, появляется демон — уже запертый в пентаграмме и, так сказать, готовый к употреблению. А дальше вы с ним разбираетесь, по-свойски.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — Дин вопросительно посмотрел на брата.  
— Слишком заманчиво, — покачал головой Сэм. — Я ему не верю.  
— Как хотите, — Жан откинулся на сиденье. — Можете хоть сейчас сжигать, топить и разбивать ее кувалдой. Но если при этом появится злой и раздраженный Асмодей без всяких удерживающих пентаграмм, то я не виноват.  
— Так уж и появится, — засомневался Дин. — Да еще и злой? Что ему какая-то статуэтка, чтобы из-за нее так разоряться?  
— Между прочим, этот конь — его древнейшее изображение, — наставительно изрек Жан. — Я бы на его месте очень разозлился.  
— А, кстати, — прищурился Сэм. — Может, ты и есть — сам Асмодей?  
Жан сдавленно хихикнул.  
— Знаете, это уже слишком. Вы меня еще Люцифером назовите. Сэм, ты уж определись, Трикстер я, Асмодей или еще кто. А то подозреваете во мне каждую вторую нечисть — я так и обидеться могу!  
— Сэм, Жан, перестаньте! Сэм, хватит его цеплять. Это и правда уже не смешно. Жан, не дуйся, работа у нас такая, мы людей иногда реже, чем нечисть, видим.  
Сэма глубоко задело, что своей последней тирадой Дин невольно поставил его с Жаном на один уровень. Поэтому он решил проявить благоразумие и хотя бы сделать вид, что прислушивается к мнению юного теолога.  
— Ладно, что это за обменный ритуал и как его проводить? Но учти, на слово я тебе не поверю.  
— Я и не надеялся, — парировал Жан. — Ритуал довольно известный. Я тебе могу его описание в нескольких справочниках предъявить. Да, и сам в сети вполне найдешь, если ключевые слова для поисковых фраз знать.  
— На том и порешили, только для начала мы отправимся в какую-нибудь мастерскую и хоть стекла вставим этой бедняжке, — рука Дина погладила переднюю панель Импалы, словно извиняясь за причиненные ей увечья.

_А в это время в Аду_

— Ты это уже видела?!  
Лилит влетела в кабинет своей свекрови, являя собой образ разозленной фурии. Черные волосы взметнулись вверх от резкого движения и тяжелой ураганной волной упали на прямую спину. Потемневшие до черноты глаза сверкали чувством первобытной ревности.  
Наама встала из-за огромного рабочего стола, который был положен ей по статусу начальника отдела душ торговой палаты Преисподней, и вышла навстречу своей гостье. Строгий черный костюм подчеркивал красоту и суровость лица бывшей богини, забытой, но не растерявшей своей силы. Она приняла то, что люди отказались от нее, и стала отражением их страха. Когда-то души и сердца приносили ей на жертвенном блюде, теперь она брала их сама, силой или обманом. Так что логично было дать ей власть над тем, что стало самой ходовой монетой в отношениях жителей подземного мира с людьми. Среди красноглазых демонов, собирающих подать с человечества, было немало внуков и правнуков прекраснейшей и в то же время ужасающей Наамы. И их глаза были лишь слабым отражением того первородного огня, что отражалось в ее глазницах.  
Но при всей своей внешней суровости Наама самозабвенно любила своего сына и, хотя она с трудом приняла его выбор жены, ей удалось смириться с давней соперницей в качестве невестки и даже подружиться с ней, насколько это вообще возможно для двух красивейших демонесс со стервозным характером. Так что она принимала близко к сердцу все их неприятности.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Наама у своей гостьи, усаживая ее в кресло. Если Лилит взяла на себя труд прийти к ней в кабинет, где не любила бывать, значит, вопрос действительно был серьезным.  
— Ты видела, что творит этот паскудник?!  
— Ты о Жане? — осторожно поинтересовалась Наама, всем своим видом призывая невестку быть осторожнее с высказываниями. Не следует давать кому-либо повод думать, что Жан и Асмодей одно лицо.  
В чем не откажешь Лилит, так это в остром уме, намеки она понимала с полуслова, правда не всегда использовала это знание. Но данный случай был не из таких. Что бы ни говорили об их семье, они были верны друг другу, если не плотски, то политически.  
— Да, об этом проходимце.  
— И что он натворил на этот раз?  
— Он… — Лилит стушевалась, не зная, как объяснить, в чем же виновен обвиняемый.  
— Неужели ему все же удалось добиться желаемого? — спросила Наама и про себя порадовалась за сына.  
— Нет, но не потому, что ему не хотелось. И ведь знает, что его похождения снимают, и что большая часть Ада будет видеть все его действия и желать ему смерти.  
— Или наоборот, оказаться на его месте, — улыбнулась красноглазая демоница, но Лилит это не успокоило.  
— А это еще хуже! Потому что он еще больше рискует.  
— Это именно то, что тебя так разозлило? Ведь он еще не изменил тебе. Кроме того, помнится, кто-то говорил, что в их отношениях нет места ревности, — чуть язвительно напомнила Наама недавний их разговор.  
— Ревность? Да, я ревную, — сверкнула глазами Лилит. — Потому что этот черт еще ни разу не вел себя ни с кем так, как с этим большеглазым мальчишкой. Не знаю, чем уж он так привлек… — запнулась она и тут же поправилась, — Жана. Да, Дин очаровательный мальчик, очень сладкий, но ведь… Жан… просто по нему с ума сходит.  
— И ты думаешь…?  
— Думаю, что он влюбился, — вздохнула демонесса с видом покинутой жены.  
— Влюбленный… Жан? — пришла очередь Наамы удивляться. — Этого не случалось… очень давно. И то его избранник был носителем его собственной крови. Жан в некотором смысле слова нарцисс. Ему трудно рядом с существом не своей линии, ибо это означает необходимость меняться, подстраиваться под кого-то больше, чем необходимо для достижения желаемого. Ты, моя дорогая, исключение. И то потому, что ты сама являешься некоторым образом его отражением. Жан всегда понимал близнецов и покровительствовал им, потому что сам искал подобных отношений, — пояснила демоница и поспешила заверить невестку в полной невиновности сына. — Думаю, именно это изначально и привлекло его в мальчиках Винчестер, и поэтому он до сих пор так трепетно относится к ним.  
— Не к ним, к нему, — поправила ее задумчивая Лилит. — Его в этой паре в большей степени интересует Дин. – И тут Лилит выдала то, что взволновало ее в словах Наамы. — Мне интересно, что ты сказала про кровь. В этом есть смысл. Но для этого мне нужно сначала убедиться в своих подозрениях, — с этими словами она поднялась на ноги. — Я пойду. Спасибо, Наама, что выслушала.  
— Всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, — заверила ее красноглазая демоница, провожая взглядом успокоенную и деловую невестку. Та вышла за дверь и аккуратно прикрыла ее за собой.  
А в это время на другом конце перенаселенного подземного мира, в апартаментах Гомори и Зефара двое архидемонов претворяли свои фанатские фантазии в отношении Дина и Жана в реальность. И сладострастнее этой картины люди еще не придумали.


	6. Chapter 6

Через час они уже обживали гараж местного умельца на все руки, который за баснословный гонорар обещал в течение часа устранить повреждения и при этом не задавать лишних вопросов. Так что, пока Дин помогал ковыряться в машине, чуть успокоившийся Сэм ползал по сети в поисках нужной информации.  
Жан оказался прав — ритуал обмена существовал. Он состоял из материального и речевого заклинаний. Для одного нужен был сбор определенных трав и пентаграмма, для другого — длинный монолог на латыни, которую из них всех знал только Жан, а ему доверия было немного. Но Сэм не был бы собой, если бы не перепроверил полученную информацию. Он даже позвонил Бобби, правда не застал того дома, да и мобильный его был выключен. Так что приходилось верить тому, что уже раскопал сам.  
— Ну, и где мы раздобудем эти травы? — поинтересовался он у Жана, разглядывая список из дюжины наименований, некоторые из которых он встречал впервые.  
— Думаю, Мишель нам поможет.  
— Кто такая Мишель?  
— Это продавщица в одной магической лавочке. Да, не дергайся ты, — успокоил его Жан, заметив недовольное выражение на лице Сэма. — Это такой магазинчик типа все для магии — книжки там всякие по эзотерике, стеклянные шары, карты таро, свечи, ну и травки разные. Я там порой закупался, когда готовил свои шутки.  
— Давай пока без шуток, и так уже в дерьме по самую шею, — предупредил его Сэм, невольно потирая больное место.  
— Как скажешь.  
Оттащить Дина от машины оказалось непросто, но все же возможно. Вскоре все трое совершали пешую прогулку до известного Жану магазинчика. По дороге Сэм рассказывал брату, что они успели накопать по поводу ритуала, зато их проводник был неожиданно тих.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — в очередной раз спрашивал Сэм, на что Дин, как всегда, отвечал согласием. Он обычно никогда не мучился долгими размышлениями. Его решения часто казались спонтанными, в данном случае он не стал изменять себе.  
— Сэмми, мы же уже все обговорили. Мы хотим избавиться от этого костяного коняги, ты зудишь об этом уже с неделю. Жан предложил вариант, и если мы не можем найти другой, лучше прежнего, давай двигаться в одном направлении.  
— Я все же не понимаю, почему мы не можем хотя бы попытаться сжечь или просто закопать эту проклятую лошадь.  
— Потому что не хотим, чтобы за нами гонялся ее хозяин. На нас и так демоны зуб точат.  
— Давай тогда просто подбросим этот артефакт в полицию, — предпринял Сэм еще одну попытку переубедить упертого старшего брата. Тот лишь рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Может, еще записку напишем со своими координатами? Хендриксон будет просто счастлив. К тому же ты подумал о том, что эта музейная ценность теперь представляет собой опасность для невинных обывателей? Нет уж, решили, что будем от нее избавляться, значит, так тому и быть.  
— А не боишься, что мы не сможем совладать с демоном? Желтоглазый нам нервов помотал немало, и Мэг тоже, а Асмодей этот и посильнее может быть.  
— Вот и посмотрим. Мне лично уже интересно на него взглянуть.  
Сэм с удивлением посмотрел на беспечного Дина, словно не мог поверить своим ушам.  
А тем временем дорога привела их к пункту назначения. Между двух раскинувшихся парков примостилась небольшая улица с двухэтажными домиками. Судя по всему когда-то это была торговая улица, а теперь она стала еще одной местной достопримечательностью. Сувенирные лавки, маленькие уютные закусочные и куча небольших магазинчиков, продающих какую-то мелочевку. Дин, как охотничий пес, сделал стойку и направился к кафе, из дверей которого доносились соблазнительные ароматы. Сэму как всегда в таких случаях захотелось взять брата за шкирку и оттащить его подальше от очередной забегаловки. Но в этот раз его опередили.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — Жан указал на небольшой магазинчик, на стекле которого значилось «Я ждала тебя».  
— Оригинальное название, — прокомментировал Дин.  
— Я тоже так считаю, — кивнул их гид и решительно открыл дверь.  
Все было так, как Сэм и предполагал. Несколько стеллажей с книжками и видеокассетами соседствовали с витриной, внутри которой были выложены стеклянные шары, ритуальные ножи, амулеты, наборы рун и таро. На полках стояли многочисленные баночки с засушенными или заспиртованными травами и более зловещими ингредиентами животного происхождения. В углу притаилась вешалка с различными мантиями и разными черными одеяниями, судя по всему предназначенными для начинающих ведьм и колдунов.  
Как только колокольчик над дверью сообщил о новых посетителях, откуда-то из подсобки выплыла густо накрашенная девица в черном платье с огромным декольте. Увидев знакомое лицо, она расплылась в улыбке.  
— О, Жан, ma petit, как я рада тебя снова здесь видеть! — ее манерный голосок имел такой дикий псевдо французский акцент, что не все слова можно было разобрать. Но Жан, видно, привык к такой манере речи, потому что он улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся губами к ее щеке.  
— Я тебя тоже, Мишель. Как идут твои дела?  
— О, конечно, благополучно. Мир полон неизведанного, и буквально каждый хочет приобщиться к нему.  
— Я безумно рад за тебя. Но я к тебе по делу. Я ведь могу покопаться на твоих полках?  
— Фи, ты груб, — сморщила носик эта манерная дива. — Я, конечно, дам тебе разрешение, но для начала ты должен представить мне своих друзей.  
— Прости, конечно, — извинился Жан и повернулся к своим спутникам. — Прошу познакомиться. Дорогая, этих приятных молодых людей зовут Дин и Сэм. Парни, а это Мишель, богиня здешнего мирка.  
— А они тоже из… — чуть понизив голос, поинтересовалась Мишель.  
— Ну, что ты! — возмутился Жан, словно его заподозрили в шулерстве. — Вот Сэм, вполне нормальный молодой человек. Очень умный и воспитанный. Мы с ним чем-то даже похожи, ну кроме…  
— О! — простонала Мишель и полностью переключила свое внимание на Сэма. Выплыв из-за стойки, она взяла его под руку и повела показывать все свое богатство, предоставив Дину и Жану возможность беспрепятственно шнырять по полкам. Чем они тут же и воспользовались.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, как выглядит то, что нам нужно? — поинтересовался Дин  
— Естественно. Кроме того, тут для непосвященных есть этикетки.  
Жан ловко схватил меленький бумажный пакетик и полез черпачком в первую из банок. Высыпав пахучую травку в упаковку, он заклеил ее, прицепил наклейку «Кошачья мята» и всучил Дину. И тут же полез в следующую.  
Пока они вдвоем занимались мародерством, Сэм тихонько страдал. Мишель вцепилась в него как клещ и пыталась флиртовать с ним, между делом показывая какие-то книги, якобы магического содержания. Слушать ее болтовню становилось невыносимо, но Сэм нашел интересующую тему для разговора: Жан и его персона.  
— О, Жан! Он такой милый. Правда, девушками он не интересуется. Ну, в этом самом смысле. Но в остальном он такой душка. А как он целуется…  
— Ты же сказала, что девушками он не интересуется.  
— Девушками нет, зато поцелуями… В них он бог!  
— А откуда ты его знаешь? — Сэм решил зайти с другой стороны.  
— Как откуда? Отсюда!  
— Хорошо, а как давно?  
— О, больше года. Он всегда был склонен к высокому, — похвасталась Мишель, словно в этом была ее личная заслуга и вдруг неожиданно вынесла вердикт: — Он же будущий католический маг. Он обязательно будет иезуитом.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Ну, иезуиты такие душки, — проворковала манерная дива, — правда, они сжигали ведьм на кострах, а при этом сами поклонялись дьяволу.  
— Видать, устраняли конкурентов, — пробормотал Сэм, пожалевший, что уже начал этот разговор.  
Неожиданно к нему на помощь пришел Дин. Вот уж кто мог без особой травмы для психики слушать весь этот бред. Пока Мишель распиналась перед новым слушателем, Сэм огляделся и увидел, что кроме них в магазинчике никого нет.  
— Слушай, а где Жан? — перебил он непрерывный монолог Мишель, обратившись к брату.  
— Он вышел, сказал, что сейчас вернется, — отмахнулся тот.  
И вправду Жан появился в дверях буквально через пять минут, держа в руках два огромных пакета. Помахав рукой парням, он дал им понять, что пора сворачивать разговоры. Дин быстро распрощался, расплатился за покупку и вышел вон. Сэм последовал за ним.  
— Заходите, всегда буду рада вас видеть, — донеслось им вслед.  
Выскочив наружу, Сэм увидел привычную его взору картину: Дин опять что-то жевал. Жан стоял рядом и со счастливым видом провожал каждый откушенный кусочек.  
— А это откуда? – поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Из пакета, — коротко отозвался Дин, доставая очередную ароматную плюшку.  
— Я выскочил прихватить вам чего-нибудь перекусить, — пояснил Жан и протянул Сэму второй пакет, в котором оказались еще теплые сахарные крендельки. Он и хотел бы отказаться, но желудок неожиданно дал понять, что совсем не против такого угощения.  
— А ты? — поинтересовался Сэм, доставая воздушную выпечку.  
— Честно говоря, не могу сейчас есть, — покачал головой Жан и пояснил: — Это вы привычные охотники, а мне как-то не по себе. А когда я волнуюсь, не могу есть.  
Весь обратный путь парни Винчестеры активно жевали, а Жан довольно поглядывал на них, размахивая легким пакетом с травками.  
Умелец из автомастерской не подвел, и Импала могла гордиться новенькими стеклами. Дин внимательно осмотрел свою красавицу, покачал головой на предмет новых царапин и пообещал, что как только они доберутся до Бобби, он обязательно приведет ее в полный порядок. А пока они все трое заняли свои места.  
— Подождите, — остановил их Жан. — Мы так и поедем?  
— А ты что хотел? Сводного оркестра за спиной? — не мог не съязвить Дин, радующийся, что его «детка» стала выглядеть лучше, чем пару часов назад.  
— Ага, прилагающийся к похоронной процессии. Конь в багажнике, а в городе Трикстер. Нужно хоть что-то сделать с фоном, который создает артефакт.  
— Ну, я могу нарисовать дополнительные пентаграммы для защиты от демонов, — предложил Сэм, досадуя, что сам об этом не подумал.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что ваш Трикстер — не демон. Нужно что-то другое.  
— Если знаешь это другое, не тяни, — поторопил его известный своей нетерпеливостью Дин. — И так времени много потеряли.  
— Ладно, дай мел.  
Жан протянул руку в ожидании просимого. Дин взглянул на Сэма, и тот нехотя вытащил из бардачка маленький кусочек мела и вложил его в смуглую руку раздражающего всезнайки. Жан вышел из машины и под пристальным вниманием Сэма выписал сложную пентаграмму над замком багажника, затем отдал мел и молча занял свое место на заднем сидении. Сэм подумал с полминуты и обновил свои материальные заклинания против демонов. Вернувшись, он с вызовом встретил укоризненный взгляд брата.  
— Ну что, у нас все теперь есть? — поинтересовался Дин, вжимая педаль газа и направляя Импалу в центр города.  
— Ну, кроме места.  
— И кроме полного текста заклинания, — встрял Жан.  
— Я все переписал, — не согласился с ним Сэм.  
— А я уверен, что в книге профессора Буззотти оно звучало несколько иначе. Нам нужно заехать на кафедру и взять книгу. Надо сверить данные, иначе можно пролететь с ритуалом.  
— Я уверен, что интернет в данном случае не врет, — проворчал Сэм.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пользовался интернетом в таких ответственных делах? — язвительно ответил на это Жан. — Можешь мне не доверять, но любая ошибка в любой букв заклинания, и мы можем проститься с этим миром.  
— Сэм, он прав, — вмешался Дин. — Давай посмотрим книжицу профессора, в конце концов, он специалист в этом.  
Сэму ничего не оставалось как согласиться, бороться против двоих не стоило, к тому же в словах студента-теолога была правда.

Здание факультета встретило их непривычной тишиной. Судя по всему, уроки уже закончились, и все учащиеся поспешили покинуть свою alma mater. Жан забежал вперед и рванул к кабинету любимого профессора. Вытащив из кармана ключи, он быстро отыскал нужный и открыл дверь. Ворвавшись в кабинет, он ураганом прошел по полкам и вытащил искомый том. Открыв на середине и пролистав пару страниц, Жан впился глазами в текст, через пару минут довольно воскликнул: «я так и знал!» и подсунул книгу Сэму под нос.  
— Видишь? Ты видишь?  
— Что я должен видеть?  
— Смотри! — Жан ткнул пальцем в латинский текст. — Я же говорил, что текст по латыни звучал неправильно. В интернетовском варианте звучит effuere ex memoria, когда правильная форма будет ex animo – из памяти. И вот тут еще в данном варианте переход будет не transitus, а flexus. А тут и вовсе ошибка: falli – это обманываться, а нужно обмениваться – permutare. Дилетанты!  
Сэм смотрел на текст и ничего не видел. Сколько раз они читали на латыни, но специалистами в этой области знаний явно не являлись. Сэм сравнил пентаграммы – они совпали до единой черточки. Что до текста… Нужно было еще проверить, но что-то ему подсказывало, что проверка ничего не даст, спорить с юным увлеченным теологом в данном вопросе было бессмысленно.  
— Профессор не будет против, если мы воспользуемся его библиотекой?  
— Нет, как только все закончится, я верну книгу на место, — заверил Жан.  
— Что же, дело осталось за малым — найти место.  
— Надо карту полистать, — заявил Дин и направился обратно, к выходу. Здесь делать было больше нечего.  
Несмотря на регулярные порывы Жана показывать дорогу, первым спускался все же Дин. Если во время споров в машине юному теологу еще удавалось как-то вклиниться между братьями и привлечь Дина на свою сторону, то когда доходило до практических действий, братья Винчестеры превращались в единый слаженно действующий механизм, и любого третьего тут же выносило далеко на периферию их интересов.  
Едва подойдя к выходу из корпуса Дин тут же отпрянул, прячась за ближайший угол. Сэм синхронно среагировал, уходя с просматриваемого пространства одновременно с братом, а Жана как всегда пришлось подталкивать в нужном направлении.  
— Что там? — одними губами беззвучно спросил Сэм.  
Дин кивнул обратно в сторону лестницы. Избегая окон, Сэм отступил к ступенькам и начал подниматься, толкая перед собой Жана, так и норовящего споткнуться и скатиться Дину под ноги. Но Сэм цепко держал канадского теолога и не дал тому ни малейшего шанса лишний раз повеситься на брата.  
— Суккуб-блондинка, старикашка и качок-извращенец в полном составе, — доложил Дин, когда они поднялись на второй этаж. — Вендиго и прочую компанию не заметил. Но это не значит, что их там нет.  
— Задрали! Мы ведь уже и твои экранирующие пентаграммы нарисовали! — Сэм обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Жана. — Как они теперь нас находят?  
— Караулили в университете, — предположил Жан. — Раз Трикстер коня больше не чувствует, то ему только и остается, что устроить засаду здесь и у меня на квартире.  
— Звучит логично, — согласился Дин.  
— Все у тебя звучит логично, только что-то толку мало, — проворчал Сэм. — Нечисть как шла за нами по пятам, так и идет.  
— Отсюда есть другой выход на стоянку? — спросил Дин.  
Жан задумался.  
— В принципе можно спуститься на подвальный этаж, пройти через спорткомплекс и выйти с другой стороны гаража. Только в это время подвальный этаж уже закрыт. Надо сходить к консьержу — взять ключи, — уточнил он и тут же рванулся исполнять озвученное намерение, но был бесцеремонно пойман Сэмом за шкирку.  
— Все вместе пойдем за ключами, — с нажимом сказал тот.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Жан.  
Когда консьерж поприветствовал мсье Бошара как старого знакомого и без возражений выдал ему связку ключей от подвального этажа, подозрения Сэма частично улеглись, и на какую-то минуту ему даже стало немного стыдно. И, правда, чего он прицепился к несчастному студенту? Впрочем, благодушное отношение к теологу продержалось совсем недолго. Едва они прошли тренажерный зал с баскетбольной площадкой и вышли на галерею, проходящую над бассейном, как Жан ухитрился поскользнуться на абсолютно сухом полу, зацепиться ногой за край резинового коврика-дорожки и, неловко взмахнув руками, перелететь через отнюдь не низкие перила и рухнуть прямо в воду.  
— Я эту падающую красавицу скоро придушу, — мрачно изрек Сэм. — Сколько можно?! Его совсем ноги не держат? Он так и норовит шлепнуться на каждом углу!  
Жан вынырнул, отчаянно лупя руками по воде и хватая воздух, издал несколько невразумительных возгласов и обратно ушел под воду.  
— Жан, только не надо делать вид, что ты не умеешь плавать! — перегнувшись через перила, крикнул Сэм и обернулся к как раз снимающему куртку Дину. — Ты же не будешь… — Договорить он не успел.  
Дин уже перелез через ограду и сиганул в воду. Сэм схватился за голову. Что себе позволяет этот канадский мальчишка?! И куда смотрит Дин? Ведь и ежу понятно, что физически невозможно нечаянно так удачно споткнуться.  
— Дин, он специально! — безнадежно крикнул Сэм и, подхватив куртку Дина, поспешил к ведущей вниз лестнице.  
Когда Сэм спустился, Дин уже вытащил бесчувственное тело Жана на низкий бортик.  
— Кажется, он не дышит  
— Притворяется, — безапелляционно заявил Сэм.  
— А если нет?  
Сэм подошел и присел рядом, наклоняясь к лежащему на кафельных плитках Жану.  
— Черт, действительно, не дышит, — пришел к неутешительному выводу Сэм.  
А в следующую секунду он уже оторопело смотрел, как Дин делает Жану искусственное дыхание. Рот в рот. Возмущенный вопрос "что ты делаешь?!" так и остался незаданным, потому что уже после второго вдоха Жан закашлялся и перевернулся на бок, выплевывая воду.  
Сэм оттолкнул Дина, заботливо придерживающего растерянно моргающего теолога, и схватил того за грудки, приподнимая над полом.  
— Если ты еще раз слишком удачно куда-нибудь упадешь… — прошипел он прямо в лицо Жану, — то я … я сам тебя утоплю! В ближайшей раковине!  
— Я … — испуганно всхлипнул Жан, — я сам не знаю, как так получилось.  
Дин ничего не сказал, только положил руку Сэму на плечо — не удерживая, не предупреждая, а просто напоминая о своем присутствии. Этого хватило, чтобы Сэм тут же отпустил Жана и отошел в сторону. Дин помог Жану подняться.  
Добравшись до Импалы, Дин наотрез отказался садиться в нее сам и пускать в машину не менее мокрого Жана. Тем более, от входа в корпус, где дежурили три создания Трикстера, стоянка почти не просматривалась, и непосредственной угрозы пока не было.  
— Малышке и так сегодня досталось, — заявил он, бросая Сэму ключи. — Отгони ее за соседнее здание и припаркуйся где-нибудь в уголке, а мы туда пешком дойдем и на месте уже переоденемся.  
Для разнообразия Сэм возражать не стал и к появлению брата с теологом даже приготовил для последнего джинсы с футболкой из их запасной одежды. Правда, решительно выгнал Жана переодеваться за капот Импалы, оставшись с Дином возле багажника.  
— Дин, я уверен, он специально! — обличающим шепотом заявил Сэм, пока брат выбирался из мокрых брюк.  
— Воду из легких он тоже специально выкашливал? Интересно, как у него такой фокус получился? — тихо спросил Дин. — Мне и самому кажется, что поскользнулся он нарочно, но тонул-то вполне всерьез.  
— А нечего было специально в воду падать, раз плавать не умеет.  
— Будто мы никогда не делали редкостных глупостей.  
— Ох, ты еще начни себя виноватым чувствовать, что в попытке сорвать с тебя хоть один поцелуй пацан чуть не утопился, — не подумав, ляпнул Сэм, но тут же осекся, увидев выражение лица брата. — Эээ… Дин, я не то имел в виду.  
— Ладно, проехали, — отмахнулся тот. — Жан, ты уже переоделся?  
— Да, — откликнулся тот и показался из-за Импалы.  
Смешка не сдержал даже Дин, а Сэм откровенно прыснул. В подвернутых брюках старшего Винчестера и мешком висящей футболке младшего Жан выглядел более чем комично, растеряв разом добрую половину своего врожденного очарования.  
— Ну, ты и пугало, — усмехнулся Дин.  
— И вам спасибо, — буркнул Жан, уже привычно забираясь на заднее сиденье.  
Братья еще пару секунд поухмылялись ему вслед, а потом сели в машину. Дин направил Импалу к выезду из академического городка.  
— Все необходимое для проведения ритуала у нас уже есть, осталось определиться, где мы будем обменивать статуэтку на Асмодея.  
— Пока вы тут прогуливались, я нашел неплохое местечко. Вот, — Сэм протянул брату карту, — заброшенный частный аэродром в нескольких десятках миль от города.  
— Неплохо, — кивнул Дин. — Как раз и случайных жертв не будет, если что-то пойдет не так. Кстати, Жан, тебе не обязательно в этом участвовать.  
— Ну, уж нет. Лучше я с вами демона вызывать поеду, чем меня одного эта толпа нечисти догонит.  
Но стоило ему только заикнуться о нечисти, как непонятно откуда взявшееся черное облако, напоминающее осиный рой, резко спланировало на них. Оно прошло сквозь лобовое стекло, не повредив его и заполнило сбой все внутреннее пространство Импалы. На какую-то долю секунды время замерло и потекло мучительно медленно. Сэм усилием воли повернул голову к брату и увидел, как это что-то окутало Дина с ног до головы и тот начал исчезать на глазах, словно становясь невидимым. Сэм хотел закричать, но у него совсем не было на это сил, да и облако уже переместилось к нему. В глазах потемнело, и он чуть не потерял сознание. Следующее, что он помнил, это резкий удар по тормозам. Машина вильнула задом и встала поперек дороги.  
— Сэмми, ты как? – послышался взволнованный голос Дина. Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел на брата. Тот сидел на своем месте, как ни в чем не бывало, и разглядывал его, пытаясь найти повреждения. И судя по всему нашел – его рука коснулась шеи и отпрянула, причинив Сэму боль. На пальцах Дина алела кровь.  
— Это гадство тебя порезало, — сказал Дин, пытаясь не дать волю гневу.  
— Тебя тоже, — Сэм повторил жест брата и вытер несколько капель крови с его шеи. – Что это было?  
— Не знаю. Впервые с таким столкнулся. Оно похоже на демоническую сущность, но без человеческой формы.  
И тут они в ужасе сообразили, что не одни, и одновременно повернулись назад, чтобы посмотреть на Жана. На заднем сидении никого не оказалось. Дин заглянул вниз и увидел зажатое между сидениями полубнаженное тело их попутчика.  
— Жан, как ты там?  
Стон возвестил, что, по крайней мере, он жив. Было видно, как напряглись мышцы спины, пытаясь поднять своего хозяина на сидение. Им это с трудом, но удалось. Жан оглядел себя и снова застонал – в обгоревшей тряпице, что совсем не прикрывала его торс, уже нельзя было опознать футболку Сэма.  
— Вот ведь зараза какая, — смог выговорить он и начал стягивать остатки одежды. Ожогов на теле не было, но кожа заметно покраснела и явно вызывала неудобство.  
— Ты знаешь, что это было? — насторожился Сэм.  
— Никогда с таким не сталкивался. Это по вашей части.  
— Мы тоже с таким раньше не встречались, — сказал Дин и хотел что-то добавить, но вмешался Сэм.  
— Дин, мы же не уверены, что…  
— Если заикнешься про одержимость, — перебил его разозленный Жан, — я сам тебя свяжу и буду запихивать в тебя облатки, пока тебе не поплохеет. Если сомневаешься в моей нормальности — согласен на душ из святой воды, хотя лучше из святого масла, или чем там можно лечить ожоги.  
Сэм не нашелся, что ответить. И вправду, чего он на парня наехал, ему и так сейчас плохо.  
— Тебе в больницу надо, — попробовал он реабилитироваться.  
— Нет уж. Едем, куда собирались. А то наш вид может вызвать подозрение, если мы и дальше будем перекрывать дорогу. Чудо, что нас до сих пор никто не обнаружил.  
— Но тебе и вправду нужно к врачу, — попробовал повлиять на него Дин.  
Но как все раздражительные больные, Жан резко ответил:  
— Мне лучше знать, что мне сейчас нужно. И уж точно глупо тащиться в больницу с непонятными тварями на хвосте. Лучше убедиться, что они больше не будут за мной увиваться. Кроме того, я с радостью сорву на ком-нибудь злость, а настоящий демон вполне достойная для этого цель. А теперь давай, крути баранку.  
Братья с удивлением взирали на вроде знакомого парня, но растерявшего куда-то свою манерность, неуклюжесть и мальчишеское очарование. Перед ними была сильный и очень недовольный молодой человек, который точно знал, чего он в данный момент хочет. Дин переглянулся с братом и потянулся за пистолетом.  
— Дин, — промолвил Жан, заметив маневр старшего из Винчестеров, — для вас я не опасен, верь мне. Просто мне и вправду больно, так что если у тебя есть какое-то средство от ожогов, буду тебе благодарен, только если это не пуля. Думаю, такое лекарство будет слишком радикальным, — он попытался улыбнуться, и у него это даже вышло.  
— Ладно, только потерпишь еще немного, пока мы не доберемся до места назначения. Думаю, ты прав, и торчать здесь — не самое умное решение, — с этими словами Дин развернул машину и направился к старому частному аэродрому, который они присмотрели для реализации своего плана.  
Аэродром находился недалеко от города и уже давно не использовался по назначению. От былых времен остался большой ангар и полузаросшая взлетная полоса. Место было тихое, пустынное, и как нельзя лучше подходило для их целей. Дин направил Импалу к зданию ангара и припарковался с обратной стороны, чтобы их деятельность не была заметна с дороги. Теперь можно и ранеными заняться. Царапина на шее Сэма уже не кровоточила, но на всякий случай, Дин с видом опытного медбрата обработал ее перекисью и залепил пластырем.  
— Давай, поворачивайся, тебе это тоже необходимо, — проворчал Сэм, видя, что Дин уже не обращает на него внимания.  
— Да, ерунда, я не сильно пострадал.  
— Не говори глупости, у тебя кровь шла.  
— А теперь уже нет. Видишь, уже затянулось все.  
И Сэм увидел – от немаленького пореза у Дина осталась лишь еле видимая царапина.  
— Ты и теперь будешь утверждать, что с тобой ничего не происходит?  
— Сэм, сейчас не время говорить об этом. Я превосходно себя чувствую. Со мной все в порядке. Так что бери все причиндалы и топай рисовать пентаграммы. А я пока займусь Жаном.  
— Будешь ему спинку маслом мазать?  
— Все ожоги у него спереди, — парировал Дин, делая вид, что не понимает намеков брата, как и его беспокойства.  
— Смотри не увлекись! Не зайди в своей сострадательности ниже, чем необходимо.  
— Постараюсь… параноик!  
— Придурок!  
— Сучка!  
— Кобель!  
— Эй, представители фауны, — прервал их пикировку до сих пор молчавший Жан, — может, все же вернетесь к своим делам. Дин, дай мне мазь или что там есть у тебя и топай с братом. Сам справлюсь.  
Сэм смутился, попав в неудобное положение. Он настолько привык к ощущению близости болтливого студента, что когда тот надолго замолчал, его присутствие как-то перестало восприниматься. Осталось лишь не проходящее чувство опасности, исходящее от самой его личности. Поэтому он молча собрался и пошел заниматься делом, на этот раз предоставив Дину исправлять неловкость и извиняться за брата. Что тот и попытался сделать.  
— Слушай, ты извини…  
— Не надо, — перебил его Жан. – Для меня не секрет, что я не нравлюсь твоему брату. И я могу его понять: появился какой-то незнакомый молокосос и лезет в ваши отношения. Я думаю, что он к девушкам тебя ревнует меньше, ведь они не заменят тебе его, а вот от меня он чувствует угрозу. Хотя зря, я не представлю для него опасности. Тут сразу видно, как вы друг к другу относитесь.  
— Как? — спросил Дин, выдавливая себе на руку заживляющую мазь, надеясь только, что срок ее годности еще не прошел.  
— Ну, как братья, наверное, — ответил парень и зашипел от прикосновения холодной вязкой субстанции к горячей обожженной коже. — Точнее, как братья-близнецы, — он попытался сконцентрироваться на беседе и отвлечься от осторожных движений Дина. — У вас полное понимание между собой, временами это похоже на телепатию. Уверен, если с одним из вас что-нибудь случится, второй точно будет об этом знать, где бы он в этот момент ни находился. Это такая духовная и физическая близость, в которой трудно найти место кому-нибудь еще. И это мало кто понимает, потому что окружающие часто лишены подобных отношений даже с любимыми. Вы — идеальные партнеры, по жизни, в борьбе и в любви.  
Дин внимательно слушал этот прерывающийся голос, который рассказывал ему о них с Сэмми, не переставая задумчиво поглаживать грудь Жана. Когда его рука дошла до живота, он был резко остановлен.  
— Хватит! Со мной уже все в порядке, — Жан вырвался и отошел подальше.  
— Что случилось? — недоумевающее спросил Дин, и вправду не понимая, что происходит.  
— Ты наивный мальчишка, а я не железный, — загадочно ответил Жан и пошел по направлению к ангару. Ничего не понимающий, Дин вытер руки и направился вслед за ним. Лучше заняться делом, чем копаться в чувствах. Во всяком случае, обычно это помогало.

_А в это время в Аду_

Несмотря на постоянный фоновый шум, — который, вопреки некоторым досужим измышлениям состоял вовсе не из криков мучающихся грешников, а мало чем отличался от звуков обычного офиса, — в личных апартаментах старших архидемонов обычно царила редко кем нарушаемая тишина. Поэтому, услышав посторонние звуковые эффекты, Велиал лишь рассеянно взмахнул рукой, в несколько раз увеличивая звуконепроницаемость своего кабинета, и даже не поднял головы от работы. Но когда вздрогнули стены и от потолка откололся и упал на стол крошечный кусочек застывшей черной лавы, происходящее достаточно заинтересовало одного из троих хозяев Преисподней. Преодолев краткое искушение лично разобраться с безобразием он раздраженно рявкнул:  
— Нергал!  
Начальник тайной полиции почти мгновенно материализовался в кабинете шефа с тонкой папочкой в руках — будто сам шел на доклад, но вызов начальства его лишь немного опередил.  
— Что за беспредел у нас творится? — Велиал уже профилактически укрепил потолок и стены, но они опять весьма заметно вздрогнули.  
— Сатана проводит расследование по просьбе Азазеля, — с готовностью ответил Нергал, и под скептическим взглядом Велиала уточнил. — То есть, его эмиссары громят тотализатор Нибраса и пытаются допросить всех его участников, кто не успел вовремя скрыться. Исключительно под видом расовых разборок — типа в рамках борьбы “В Аду — свои герои, и нечего тут из людей культ делать”  
Велиал нахмурился.  
— С каких это пор он себе позволяет… — Велиал уже пожалел, что не поддался первому порыву лично вмешаться в происходящее. — И виною опять мальчики Винчестер?  
— Да, — кивнул Неграл. — Азазель нажаловался Сатане, что кто-то из наших департаментов вмешивается в работу его ведомства и срывает ему производственный эксперимент.  
— А это так?  
— Не совсем. Но в этом деле замешен Трикстер. Именно он в ответе за все нападения на братьев Винчестер, совершенные за последние сутки. А он — лицо постороннее и никому не подконтрольное Я подкинул Нибрасу информацию об участии Трикстера. Так что, думаю, — Нергал позволил себе едва заметную улыбку, — очень скоро все затихнет. И кое-кто еще будет возмещать Нибрасу моральный и материальный ущерб.  
— Ты сдашь Трикстера Азазелю? Желтоглазый древнего шутника живьем съест.  
— Во-первых, не я сдам, а Нибрас. А во-вторых — подавится. Если вообще догонит. К тому же Азазель на всех углах вопил, что из-за последних событий намерен ускорить открытие ворот Ада и уже сейчас готовит к сбору последнюю группу «деток». Не думаю, что во время таких мероприятий он будет отвлекаться на Трикстера.  
— Да, — кивнул Велиал. – А это воплощение Локи так быстро не догонишь, – он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — У тебя все?  
— Никак нет, — четко отрапортовал Нергал. — Есть вероятность, что Азазель не так уж не прав в своих подозрениях. И, возможно, в происходящих сейчас с Винчестерами безобразиями замешен не только Трикстер.  
Черный Ворон Императора выжидательно посмотрел на начальника тайной полиции.  
— Я все еще выясняю природу внезапно проявившихся способностей Дина Винчестера, и доказательств у меня по-прежнему нет, но уже в который раз из этого клубка непоняток торчат уши Асмодея. Хотя непосредственно ему я не могу ничего предъявить. Пока. Но мальчики таскаются с его статуэткой, которую, по непроверенным данным, отобрали у убитого инкуба. Предположительно, именно этот артефакт вызвал проявление у старшего из братьев паранормальных способностей, что и взбесило Азазеля.  
— А он-то тут при чем?  
— А он сейчас нервный и во всем видит происки врагов. Не нравится ему, что рядом с его лучшим кандидатом на Антихриста вдруг образовался старший брат со сверхспособностями и упертой ненавистью к одному желтоглазому демону.  
— В одном он прав, на кого попало творение Асмодея не повлияло бы, — заметил Велиал.  
— Мы с самого начала предполагали, что по линии матери–нефилима мальчики Винчестер могут быть потомками именно Асмодея, — пожал плечами Нергал. — Новый факт лишь подтверждает исходную теорию.  
— А Сэм не ощутил воздействия артефакта…  
— …из-за крещения кровью Азазеля, — подхватил Нергал.  
— Это многое объясняет, — кивнул Велиал. — Но проверь все еще раз.


	7. Chapter 7

Пока ребята выясняли отношения, Сэм уже все подготовил. На земле красовалась пентаграмма, тщательно перерисованная из книги профессора Буззотти. В середине рисунка находилась статуя вставшего на дыбы белого коня с развевающейся гривой, чьи зеленые изумрудные глаза выглядели одновременно и живыми и потусторонними. Дин невольно залюбовался на статуэтку — на какое-то мгновение статуэтка показалась ему едва ли не живой.  
— Я и забыл, как она прекрасна, — прошептал Жан, но был услышан Сэмом.  
— Ты ее видел раньше?  
— Специально ездил в Балтимор, чтобы взглянуть на нее, — сказал Жан, не отрывая глаз от статуэтки. — Но за толстым стеклом она не производила такого впечатления. А может потому, что я теперь я чувствую ее силу.  
— Силу?  
— Да. Если есть правда в рассказах о Локи и другой нечисти, то почему бы не быть правдой и рассказам о белом коне с изумрудными глазами, дарующем часть божественной силы.  
— Демонической, — поправил его Сэм.  
— Как я уже говорил, большая половина демонов — это поверженные боги и падшие ангелы. Нет абсолютного зла, есть то, что таковым считают люди, не видя великого промысла божьего даже в темных созданиях.  
— Эй, не время спорить о великих материях, — прервал начинающийся теологический спор Дин. — Пора мочить демонов.  
— Что же, приступим. Кто будет читать заклинание? — поинтересовался Жан. — Сэм не доверяет мне, я думаю, что ему тоже не следует этого делать.  
Они оба посмотрели на Дина, как на нейтральную сторону в их споре.  
— Эй, я же не знаю латыни, — пытался тот отвязаться от этой чести.  
— Ну, с ритуалом экзорцизма ты справлялся неплохо. А тут не намного сложнее.  
— Согласен. Тебе стоит только прочесть текст, а там — как получится, — поддержал Сэма Жан.  
Дину ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.  
Латынь из его уст звучала очень неплохо. Зрителей не смущал даже тот факт, что Дин вцепился в книгу, как утопающий в соломинку. Их не волновали такие нюансы, они были на взводе, ожидая явления одного из сильнейших демонов Преисподней. Внутри пентаграммы что-то начало происходить: из ниоткуда начал образовываться туман, который строго держался внутри круга и не пересекал его границы. Скоро он стал огромным непроницаемым серым столбом, достиг потолка и мгновенно же рассеялся, как будто его и не было вовсе. Вместе с ним исчез и злополучный коняга, но вот никакого демона внутри не оказалось.  
— Я не понял, — Дин чуть растерянно посмотрел на своих компаньонов. — И где демон?  
Сэм не долго раздумывая попытался схватить Жана за грудки, но не учел, что на нем не было рубашки. Жан отскочил подальше к двери.  
— И как это понимать?!  
— Я тоже хотел бы знать, — Жан указал на пентаграмму на потолке, в которой Дин уже безошибочно опознал «Печать Соломона». А он еще думал, почему Сэм выбрал такое странное место, прямо под металлической конструкцией, делающей помещение двухуровневым. Теперь понятно, что Сэм решил повторить его маневр, как в случае с блюзом на перекрестке. Но пока он отвлекся на свои мысли, Жан продолжал ругаться на них, и громко при этом:  
— Вы что, с ума сошли? Вы хоть знаете, что именно этот знак загнал Асмодея в ловушку, он стал первым, кто попался на эту хитрость иудейского царя. Он просто не мог не почувствовать его снова. Вы упустили такую возможность из-за своей перестраховки!  
— А если мы попробуем эту печать на тебе? — ответил ему разозленный Сэм, пытаясь подойти поближе, но ему не удалось, так как раздался громкий рев, и что-то огромное материализовалось рядом с ними, перекрывая им выход из ангара.  
Сэм инстинктивно отступил назад, запрокидывая голову. Перед ними, свирепо размахивая хвостом с костяными шипами, полуприсел здоровенный черный… Сэм просто не мог поверить своим глазам, и оформить это знание в слова. Дин как всегда оказался практичнее:  
— Это ж, мать вашу, дракон!  
Да, Дин и на этот раз оказался чертовски прав. Не поганый оборотень, не несчастный вампир, даже не стрига или вервольф. А натуральный огромный дракон! Сэм никогда не видел китов, но ему показалось, что дракон гораздо больше.  
Отблески вырывающегося из ноздрей пламени отражались в матово поблескивающих чешуйках. Когти размером с хороший кинжал оставляли в полу глубокие борозды. Яростные багровые глаза сверлили троих людишек недобрым взглядом, словно примериваясь — с кого начать трапезу.  
Дракон шагнул вперед, и Сэм ощутил как от этой поступи заметно содрогнулся весь ангар. Совершенно непрошено накатило чувство безысходности. Сэм попятился назад, не представляя, что можно сделать в такой ситуации. Было ли появление дракона делом рук разозленного Асмодея, как предрекал Жан, или же это очередная очень материальная проделка Трикстера… Сэму было все равно. Частью сознания он понимал, что должен попытаться найти способ, придумать какую-то хитрость или хотя бы выиграть время. Но что они могут против дракона со своей смешной солью и дробовиками? Огромная туша полностью перекрыла единственный выход из ангара. Им его не то, что не уничтожить, но даже не обойти — Сэм осознавал это совершенно четко.  
Дин вытащил пистолет и рывком заслонил собою брата, выпуская в дракона всю обойму. Сэм почти равнодушно смотрел на короткие искры от рикошетов пуль. Дин не умеет сдаваться, но для дракона эти выстрелы не потянут даже на комариные укусы.  
— Уходи, Сэмми! — Дин обернулся и с неожиданной силой толкнул брата в сторону лестницы.  
Сэм перекатился по полу, едва сумев не растянуться плашмя и не врезаться в железные ступеньки. Какого черта?! Кем Дин себя возомнил?! Думает, что может отвлечь адскую тварь на себя и позволить ему сбежать? Как бы не так! Тем более, он сам проверял этот ангар, другого выхода тут все равно нет.  
Огромная черная голова с костяными гребнями проигнорировала стреляющего и повернулась к маленькой фигурке теолога. Большая грудь вздулась, собирая в легких воздух, чтобы тут же выплюнуть его наружу. Вместе с огнем. Столб пламени мгновенно укутал человеческую фигуру почти целиком. Слабый человечишка только успел, что выставить перед собой руку, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя приближающуюся смерть.  
Так этот дракон еще и огнедышащий. Сэму захотелось рассмеяться. Истерично.  
Одно смутило — жест Жана не походил на непроизвольную реакцию нервничающего человека, пытающегося отстраниться от несущейся на него опасности, а был полон спокойной уверенности и даже какой-то размеренности, не присущей неловкому студенту-теологу. Сэм с удивлением смотрел, как смертельно опасное пламя опало, словно обтекая теолога с обеих сторон.  
Дракон фыркнул и посмотрел на Жана вторым глазом — словно петух на гусеницу, которая вместо того, чтобы оказаться благополучно склеванной, вдруг продемонстрировала панцирь прочнее алмаза. Дракон вдохнул и повторил попытку, но на этот раз увеличил силу пламени. Жан резко рванул обе руки вверх, сплетая пальцы в странный знак. Так и не коснувшись своим жаром человеческих рук, поток огня развернулся, будто столкнувшись с непреодолимой преградой, и обрушился на дракона, опрокидывая его наземь.  
Только теперь так и не успевший подняться на ноги Сэм заметил, что происходит с лицом Жана. Его глаза. Вишневая темнота вспыхнула отблеском пламени и налилась изумрудной зеленью. Сэм все понял, но слишком поздно — тот, кого они пытались поймать, уже несколько дней был рядом с ними. И на этот раз он действительно был разозлен, но злость эта была направлена не на них.  
Дракон по-кошачьи извернулся, и прижался к земле, словно готовясь к прыжку. Со стороны это смотрелось забавно. Сэм не выдержал и хихикнул. Это позволило обиженному дракону переключить свое внимание на менее неподатливую добычу. Сэм успел увидеть только открывающуюся пасть, после чего его обзор был перекрыт широкой спиной старшего брата, как всегда спасающего своего мелкого. Время словно замедлилось, и Сэм смотрел на трехметровую струю пламени, несущуюся на Дина.  
Откуда между ними и драконом появился Жан, Сэм так и не понял. Но, теолог, а, вернее, демон, так же легко, словно играючи, остановил и этот огненный выброс.  
— Дин, пентаграмма! — словно щелчком Сэм осознал, насколько Дин с Жаном близко от нее. Достаточно одного толчка в спину. «Ну же, Дин? Что ты медлишь?! Я понимаю, непросто прийти в себя, когда на тебя только что неслась стена огня, но, Дин, — демон! Он же ускользнет!» — мысленно умолял он брата.  
— Дииин! — собственный крик отдался звоном в ушах.  
Брат дернулся, но упущенные несколько секунд прошли даром. Демон скользящим движением ушел далеко в сторону. Еще один взмах рукой, и черное чешуйчатое тело перечертило несколько огненных полос. Еще мгновение — и огромная адская тварь распалась веером искр.  
Зеленые глаза насмешливо-торжествующе усмехнулись двум Винчестерам. Демон шутливо отсалютовал мальчикам и темным вихрем вырвался из упавшего на землю бесчувственного канадского студента.


	8. Эпилог

Сэм злился. В голове крутился десяток вопросов, но ни один из них он не мог задать нормальным тоном — только кричать. А кричать на Дина он не хотел — вообще, и при напуганном канадском студенте в частности. Поэтому он зло уставился в боковое окно. Какого черта Дин стоял столбом?! Они же могли поймать демона! А если хоть немного повезло бы, то и уничтожить самого Асмодея! Или, на худой конец — надолго избавить подсолнечный мир от его пришествий. И ведь стоило только толкнуть! До пентаграммы оставалось меньше шага! Сэма давило чувство обиды. Их провели как младенцев. Проклятый Асмодей! Как же, уничтожили они его статуэтку! Прямо на блюдечке в Ад доставили! От осознания, что они чертову кучу времени возились с демоном и играли под его дудку, Сэму делалось неимоверно противно. Поэтому он молчал, дулся и злился аж до квартиры Жана.  
Как братья и предполагали, теперь там не обнаружилось ни засады из призраков, ни серы, ни каких-либо других проявлений паранормального. Распрощавшись со все еще потерянным и дезориентированным Жаном, братья вернулись к машине.  
— Сэм, куда мы вляпались? — Дин устало откинулся на сиденье.  
— А? — удивленно вскинулся Сэм, думая совсем о другом, вернее, не переставая думать об одном и том же — о Дине, стоящем за спиной демона, и своей медлительностью невольно дающем тому ускользнуть. О том, что Дин мог отпустить демона намеренно, Сэм даже думать не хотел.  
— Я говорю, в какие чертовы разборки мы ухитрились вляпаться? — глядя на непонимающее лицо брата, Дин уточнил: — Но, Сэм, это же очевидно. Вся эта нечисть, она нападала на Жана… на Асмодея. А кто может натравить ее на демона, как не другой демон? Или это они с Трикстером того несчастного коня так яростно не поделили?  
— Да, мне плевать, кто кого на кого натравил! — весь вечер сдерживаемое напряжение, наконец, вырвалось наружу. — Плевать, какие демоны и что не поделили! И даже плевать на этого чертового конягу, которого мы отправили экспресс-доставкой прямо в ад, но какого черта… — Сэм осекся, так и не задавая вопрос, который крутился у него на языке.  
Дин сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
— Но это же прекрасно, Сэмми. Раз между представителями нечистой силы раздор, нам же лучше. Глядишь, хоть некоторые друг друга поубивают, нам меньше останется, — он посмотрел на брата с той самой своей чертой улыбкой "все хорошо", когда ни хрена не хорошо.  
— Вообще-то, сегодня все демоны остались живы, — язвительно заметил Сэм.  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
— Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
— Нет! — буркнул Сэм.  
— Сэмми?  
— Отстань!  
Дин задумчиво облокотился о руль.  
— Знаешь, а ведь Асмодей мог и не уничтожать того дракона на прощанье.  
Сэм дернулся.  
— Только не говори, что мы должны ему еще спасибо сказать!  
— А у тебя были идеи, как одолеть дракона?  
— Асмодей — демон, Дин! — с нажимом сказал Сэм.  
— Я помню. Но он мог спокойно свалить на пять минут раньше, заполучив своего ненаглядного лошака.  
— Если мы его еще раз встретим… — угрожающе начал Сэм.  
— …то обязательно уничтожим, — закончил Дин.  
— И никакой благодарности демонам? — Сэм подозрительно уставился на брата.  
— Никакой.  
Сэм только вздохнул. С таким же честным взглядом Дин когда-то клал кольт в багажник Импалы.

На следующий день они заехали проверить Жана и удостовериться, что никакие создания Трикстера не преследуют юного теолога, после чего направились к Бобби — завершать ремонт Импалы.  
— Я звонил профессору Буззотти, — как бы между прочим заметил Сэм, когда они уже покинули Нью-Хейвен и выехали на трассу. — Статуэтка Эшмо дает владеющим ею людям часть силы Асмодея.  
— Что? — переспросил Дин  
— Асмодей — демон порока, но помимо основной специальности у него много всяческих способностей. А у получивших коня Эшмо проявляется лишь часть из них. У каждого конкретного человека именно то, к чему он сам склонен.  
— Ааа… ага, — глубокомысленно изрек Дин, переваривая новость. — То есть все эти мои странности были из-за этого коняги?  
— Ну, сегодня утром ты опять уронил пиццу на мою кровать. А набитые в ангаре синяки и полученные царапины заживают не быстрее, чем мои. Так что, можно считать, что с твоими сверхъестественными штучками покончено.  
— Вот и славно, — ухмыльнулся Дин.  
— Что, не понравилось быть суперменом? — удивился Сэм.  
— Когда ты подозреваешь невесть что и постоянно зудишь над ухом «Дин, что с тобой происходит?»? Нет уж — увольте.  
— Тебе виднее, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Кстати, можешь гордиться. Ведь к тебе приставал не кто-нибудь, а сам демон разврата.  
Дин хмыкнул.  
— Ты еще радуйся, что на меня присутствие статуэтки Асмодея…  
— И самого демона для полного комплекта! — мстительно уточнил Сэм.  
— Вот-вот! — кивнул Дин. — Так избирательно повлияло, что я только падающие тарелки быстрее ловить стал и стрелять чуть точнее, чем обычно, — он хитро прищурился.  
— Ага, а если бы в другую сторону подействовало?  
— Но не подействовало же, — нагло ухмыльнулся Дин. — Сэмми, можешь быть спокоен. Раз уж демон разврата не смог меня поиметь, то остальным тем более не светит. Так что прекрати переживать, что нас везде принимают за голубых.  
— Кстати, именно ты всегда переживал за это больше всего, — уточнил Сэм.  
— Теперь не переживаю. Да, я соблазнительная штучка, но внутри кремень, — самодовольно улыбнулся Дин.  
—Да, гордись этим, — фыркнул Сэм. — Может, дождешься, что тебе из Ада медаль доставят, экспресс-почтой, как компенсацию за лошадь.  
— А, между прочим, ведь статуэтка не у меня лично была, мы с ней вместе возились. Но на тебя она вообще никак не повлияла, — слегка озадачено заметил Дин.  
— Видимо, по той же причине, что и вирус Кроатон, и внушение Энди, — Сэм поморщился словно от зубной боли.  
Мальчики замолчали.  
— Дин? — Сэм знал, что не должен спрашивать, знал, что не хочет услышать ответ, который больше всего боялся получить. Но не мог допустить, что бы из-за какого-то Жана-Асмодея между ними повисла эта недоговоренность.  
— Что?  
— Почему ты не толкнул Асмодея в пентаграмму?  
— Честно? Не знаю. Еще после первого фокуса с огнем я понял, кто такой Жан, но… Просто не мог поверить. А потом… Я растерялся. Как-то сложно было все это разом соотнести: бестолковый теолог, зеленоглазый демон, дракон, Жан, останавливающий несущееся на нас пламя… Я на несколько мгновений запутался в том, кто он такой и на чьей стороне.  
Поймав искренне виноватый взгляд брата Сэм рассмеялся – впервые за последние сутки.  
— Вот придурок!  
— Сучка!

_А в это время в Аду_

Этих двоих редко можно было встретить вместе, слишком уж они были разные: внешне, характерами, сферами интересов и способами достижения желаемого. Но в этот раз им было о чем поговорить. И место они нашли самое что ни на есть удачное для этого: маленький итальянский ресторанчик, всегда пустой в это время суток. В такое пекло мало кто из местных жителей выбирался из дома, а туристы в этих краях бывали редко. Так что это давало двум мужчинам возможность поговорить спокойно и без лишних ушей.  
— Расскажи мне, Пифон, как я умудрился стать крестным Дина Винчестера, сам того не зная.  
— Откуда ты узнал? — заинтересованно поинтересовался Пифон.  
— Лилит додумалась, стащила у парней образцы крови и провела все необходимые анализы, а попутно успела устроить мне маленькие неприятности. А когда я вернулся домой, меня просто-напросто поставили перед фактом.  
— Что же, я рад, что мне никогда не приходило в голову недооценивать силу и упорство твоей жены.  
— Я передам ей твою похвалу, ей будет приятно, — кивнул собеседнику Асмодей, но не поддался на провокацию, продолжив гнуть свою линию. — Но теперь-то ты можешь рассказать, как мы дошли до жизни такой?  
— Почему бы и не рассказать, тем более что ты и так в этом по уши, — подумав, согласился Пифон. — Когда-то, а точнее, двадцать два года назад, я сделал предсказание, в котором предрек приход очередного поколения нефилимов. Кое-кто из военной братии уцепился за эту идею и решил использовать это в своих целях. Так появился на свет Сэм Винчестер. О его происхождении ты знаешь, думаю, Лилит тебе уже все рассказала.  
— Да, Азазель крестил его во младенчестве своей кровью, — ответил Асмодей.  
Он с удивлением узнал причину их взаимного с Дином доверия друг к другу и неприятия его Сэмом. Их с Азазелем кровь всегда враждовала между собой. И как братья при этом умудрялись жить рядом и при этом любить друг друга, казалось ему удивительным чудом. Он наделся, что этот разговор с Пифоном, все расставит на свои места.  
— Азазель пошел на ритуал и окрестил Сэма своей кровью. Его и еще с дюжину его «братьев». Не мне объяснять тебе, на что способны дети с таким происхождением и с таким багажом.  
— Да, это явно нетривиальные личности, — подтвердил Асмодей, зная о нефилимах не понаслышке.  
— Именно, — подтвердил ученый. — Когда же Джон Винчестер вышел на тропу войны и прихватил с собой обоих своих сыновей, я стал думать, что пришла пора реализовывать вторую часть предсказания, в котором я обещал проблемы департаменту миграции и гражданства, а так же повышенную смертность среди инфернальной аристократии. Ты же знаешь, как я "люблю" этих военизированных идиотов.  
— Знаю, так же сильно как и я. Кроме того, я слышал слухи о твоем жизненном принципе: точнее то предсказание, к выполнению которого сам приложил руку.  
— Ну, никто не оспорит утверждение, что предсказанию легче сбыться, когда все его участники следуют ему в точности, — в кои-то веки не стал спорить с истиной Пифон.  
— Значит, ты решил помочь свершится предреченному? И для этого создал… А кого, собственно, ты создал?  
— Неподконтрольного Азазелю нефилима, потомственного охотника за нечистью с повышенной регенерацией, сексуальной активностью и быстротой реакции.  
— И как тебе удалось это провернуть практически у всех на глазах? — недоумевал Асмодей, и тут Пифон впервые за время разговора позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Ну, я не Азазель, и мне не нужны спецэффекты в виде сожженных домов и мертвых родителей. Я привык действовать тихо, чтобы никто не мешал моим экспериментам. А потому воспользовался человеческим изобретением, называемым прививка. Дину было лет шесть, когда я ввел ему твою кровь внутривенно, под видом прививки от гриппа. И надо сказать, он больше практически никогда не болел. Так что теперь я могу с полной уверенностью утверждать, что весь ритуал крещения глуп по своей сути, все дело в крови.  
— Но почему Дин? И почему именно я?  
— А почему нет? Он и так через брата и отца уже был в этом по уши. Кроме того, мне было интересно, как будет продвигаться взаимодействие между двумя разными крестниками. Можно поздравить, твоя кровь оказалась более сильной, хотя и проявлялась она не так явственно.  
— Но почему именно я? – продолжал упорствовать Асмодей в своем желании увидеть таки раскрытые карты, и Пифон пошел ему навстречу.  
— Потому что ты был прав в своих подозрениях насчет Мэри. Так что можно сказать, что оба брата твои потомки. Кстати, это во многом определило способность Сэма противостоять влиянию Азазеля.  
— Слушай, а сколько целей у тебя было? – неожиданно спросил зеленоглазый демон, поражаясь объему интриги.  
— План в плане — вот самая старая хитрость нашего вида, его сила и слабость, — пожал плечами Пифон. — Иногда есть риск заиграться. Например, я никак не мог предположить, что ты так среагируешь на своего крестника, и он вызовет такой интерес, что ты попрешься лично с ним знакомиться.  
— Ну, вообще-то я там был по своим делам, просто хотел вернуть кое-какую свою собственность, — чуть заметно смутился демон порока.  
— Слышал, это было удачное предприятие. Хотя с трудом мог узнать тебя в этом непутевом студенте.  
— Я думал, что моя неловкость сможет скрыть меня лучше, чем все перемены внешности, — Асмодей изящным жестом откинул волосы назад и тонкими пальцами взялся за ножку бокала с красным вином. Все его движения были точны и красивы, и в них не было ни капли неловкости, столь присущей Жану-Ги Бошару в исполнении мастера притворства.  
— Да, слухи про то, что кое-кто чуть не утонул, чтобы Дин его поцеловал, еще долго будут рассказываться шепотом и с романтическими придыханиями, как о проявлении большой любви, — рассмеялся Пифон, вспоминая последний репортаж о похождениях Винчестеров.  
— Хорошо, что мое имя так и не всплыло в связи с этой историей. Все придерживаются версии, что это был очередной сталкер.  
— Можешь быть уверен, заинтересованные стороны в курсе событий, а остальным этого знать не следует, — поспешил огорчить его Пифон, но зеленоглазому блондину трудно было испортить его хорошее настроение.  
— Значит, если я не пойду со всеми этими сведениями к Велиалу, это не будет предательством интересов Императора? — только и поинтересовался он.  
— Не беспокойся, — успокоил его всеведущий Пифон. — Ворон Императора давно уже в курсе происходящего. Кстати, он тоже приложил руку к пророчеству — тотализатор организован с его легкой руки.  
— Не думал, что он будет отбирать мои лавры главного организатора игрового бизнеса.  
— Не будет.  
На этом мужчины подняли свои бокалы и чокнулись, прежде чем выпить.  
— Так вернемся к нашим баранам, — продолжил свой допрос Асмодей.  
— То бишь к мальчишкам Винчестерам? — улыбнулся Пифон и продолжил свой рассказ: — Я догадывался, что твое присутствие, как источника крови, может усилить способности Дина, хотя мне было интересно понаблюдать, какие именно из твоих сил в нем проявятся. Но я считаю, что слишком рано открывать тайну моего подопытного миру. Есть резон приберечь это до конца игры и сделать пару неприятных сюрпризов Азазелю. Поэтому я попытался убрать тебя подальше от Винчестеров.  
— И, как я понимаю, нанял того же Трикстера, чей помощью воспользовался и я, чтобы отвлечь внимания мальчиков.  
— Не нанял, а подкинул интересную идею, — поправил его Пифон. — Но в общем и целом, да, но ты так хорошо маскировался под человека, что он не опознал тебя. Надо сказать, я знал, что ты хороший актер, но теперь могу признать, что твоя игра почти безупречна.  
— Спасибо на добром слове. Ты хоть отменил контракт на Жана? Не хотелось бы, чтобы у парнишки были проблемы, — поинтересовался зеленоглазый соблазнитель.  
— Не будет, контракт снят. Хотя я обеспокоен насчет тебя. Ну, с Дином и даже с Сэмом я могу понять, а такая мягкость к еще одному человеку… — подколол его собеседник.  
— Его тело неплохо послужило мне, надо отдать ему долг. Значит, я не нарушил твоих планов? Мне не хотелось бы мешать тебе наказывать наших горе-милитаристов.  
— Не волнуйся, все идет к своей логической развязке и к новому началу, — загадочно сказал Пифон.  
— К какому? — насторожился Асмодей, но был прерван решительным:  
— Еще не время для нового предсказания.  
И они замолчали, думая каждый о своем.


End file.
